


(thirsty for your ecstasy) so open up your heavenly gates

by freedomatsea



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catholic school AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Priest Kink, Priest!Seth (or is he)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Kate Fuller is just trying to finish her final year at boarding school, when a visiting seminarian threatens to turn her world on its head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_halfway_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_halfway_there/gifts).



> Full Disclosure: I am no expert in Catholicism. I went to a Catholic church throughout uni and was raised Baptist, lol. I've researched as much as I can so please don't burn me on a pyre if I slaughtered anything I mean no offense (but I mean, you're reading a Priest Kink fic so ;) )

* * *

 Until the day breaks and the shadows flee,  
I will go to the mountain of myrrh and to  
the hill of incense. (Song of Solomon 4:6)

* * *

 

“Who’s that?” Jessica questioned, nudging Kate in the arm to rouse her from the book she had her nose buried in. “Seriously Kate, you have to look.”

Kate waited until she finished the last line of the page before she lifted her gaze disinterestedly to see what Jessica was so bent out of shape over. Her jaw dropped a little at the sight of what could only be described as the embodiment of _sin_.

“I heard he’s the new _almost_ priest.” Teresa said, butting into their conversation. “Sister Phyllis mentioned it this morning. Something about that he’s coming from Kansas City.”

“They definitely don’t make priests like _that_ here.” Jessica said, leaning her head against Kate’s shoulder. “What do you think Kate? Isn’t he _dreamy_?”

“I wouldn’t say dreamy.” Kate said, swallowing thickly. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of him yet. There was something about the way he moved that was utterly entrancing. It was _wrong_. Right? You weren’t supposed to lust after a priest. Or _anyone_ for that matter.

If she ever had to atone for it she had a solid excuse. She was raised _Baptist_. That was a good excuse for everything. Her father had been a preacher too and they always said preacher’s kids turned out terrible. Then he had to go and lose his mind after her mama died, renounce his Baptist faith (dragging her and her brother with him), and turn to Catholicism. Apparently it was easier to believe in religion where there was a place called _Limbo_ because that was where he was determined he already was.

When she turned fourteen he’d surprised her with _this_ . Catholic _boarding_ school. It was probably for the best, honestly. As much as she missed her father, she missed how he _used_ to be before he snapped.

“He’s…” Kate trailed off, he heart nearly stopping as he looked in her direction. It was like he _knew_ she was talking about him. “He’s certainly no Father Carmichael.” She remarked, trying to hide the way she was flustered from her friends who seemed oblivious to the exchange of looks.

Obviously he hadn’t heard her. It was probably nothing. He probably didn’t even _notice_ her really. Sister Angelica had a way of talking a person’s ear off and he was just looking for a way out.

“Talk about _expectations and reality._ ” Jessica snickered, idly playing with her notebook.

Kate rolled her eyes. “Yeah, you could say that.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat when his eyes met hers again and she looked away quickly, picking her book back up. “It would be nice if he’d move on so the class could start.”

“And deny us of this eye candy?” Jessica scoffed. “You are _too_ good for your own good.”

Kate gave Jessica a scathing look out of the corner of her eye before trying to focus on her book again. She could feel his eyes on her and it unnerved her in a way _nothing_ had ever shaken her. It didn’t make sense - why had he zeroed in on her? Was she the only girl not making eyes and sighing over his existence? He had to know he was attractive, right? What self respecting man was oblivious to that? _Well_ , probably one who has committed his life to abstinence to become a priest. Nuns didn’t relish in outward beauty it was the _soul_ they cared about.

This man? Something told her his soul wasn’t quite into his cause. Mostly because _she_ knew that feeling. This was a role she had been forced into playing and maybe she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Sister Angelica clapped her hands to get their attention, “Class, I’m sure you’re _all_ wondering who this is.” She gestured to him and he bowed his head humbly at the attention. “This is Mr. Gecko. He is a visiting seminarian. He will be staying here at St. Margaret’s for the remainder of the semester to observe.”

“He doesn’t look like the Geico Gecko.” Teresa whispered and Kate couldn’t help but turn around to shoot her a silencing glare, which was the exactly _wrong_ thing to do.

“Ms. Fuller is there a problem?” Angelica’s cheery tone dropped as she fell back into her teacher voice. “I would expect a little more respect from you.”

“I-.” She started to protest, but decided it wasn’t worth it. Everyone was already looking at her and _he_ was staring at her again and she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. “I’m sorry Sister Angelica.”

Mr. Gecko cleared his throat, “Sister, I don’t believe the girl is deserving of your ire.” His voice was even worse than his face. “I believe it was the one behind her.” He smirked at her as he met her gaze again.

“I apologize Sister Angelica.” Teresa mumbled.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be seeing the Headmistress for this.”

Kate sighed a breath of relief that it wasn’t _her_ that was going to face the Headmistress. She met _Mr. Gecko’s_ eyes, smiling thankfully at him. If this were some naughty work of fiction - like the ridiculous books Jessica smuggled back over Spring Break last year (that she made _all_ the girls in their hall read from one night) - she’d probably be in his debt wouldn’t she?

What the _hell_ was she doing? Those were not the appropriate sort of thoughts she should be having. She was better than that. He was just _so_ … distracting. It was a miracle she made it through class and answered questions correctly with him looming behind Sister Angelica, observing them as they learned.

Kate tried in vain to avoid him on the way out of the classroom. He was making a point of shaking each of their hands as they left the classroom (which she was surprised didn’t make any of them _faint_ if she was being judgmental). Her attempt at having her hands full ended with her dropping her books directly onto his feet.

“I’m sorry. I swear I’m not usually this clumsy.” She told him as they both leaned down to pick up her book. “Thank you.” Kate said, keeping her eyes low and not on his face as he handed her her book back.

“It was Ms. Fuller, _right_?”

“Kate.” She said, chancing a look at him which was possibly one of the _worst_ mistakes she’d ever made. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome man she’d ever seen. Warranted, she hadn’t seen many - most of the seminarians, brothers, and fathers that came through the school looked toads in comparison.

“ _Kate_.” He nodded his head, a brow quirking upwards. “I’ll remember that.”

“Oh?” Kate breathed out, her own brows pinching together curiously.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sister Angelica was cutting in. “You’ll have to forgive me for assuming you were the one making remarks while I was speaking.” She said, clapping Kate on the shoulder. “It pained me to believe you’d be that disrespectful.”

Kate blushed hotly, “It’s alright Sister. No hard feelings.”

“Mr. Gecko, Kate has become one of star pupils here.” She told him, squeezing her shoulder proudly. “It’s going to be a real shame to lose her this year. Graduation has a habit of taking our best and brightest away from us.”

“Ah, so you’re a senior.” He said with a little too much interest. Sister Angelica didn’t seem to notice, but Kate did. Maybe she was just hyper aware of him. Maybe his looks were completely innocent and she was reading too much into it.

“Yep.” Kate said with a nod, shifting awkwardly on her feet. “I think the sisters will mostly miss me because I’ve been a source of entertainment for them for four years.” She said teasingly, giving Sister Angelica a look of amusement.

“While _that_ is true, we’ll miss you for more than just your upbringing, child.” She patted her cheek and moved back to her desk to gather up her teaching materials.

“And how have you been a source of entertainment?” He questioned curiously, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Kate still felt like she was red as a tomato. “Well, I wasn’t _always_ Catholic.” She said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before glancing at her watch. “I need to get to the library.”

“I was just heading there myself. I’ll walk with you.” He suggested, gesturing for her to head out the door ahead of him. Her heart was somewhere in her throat and pounding like a drum in her ears.

“Oh, do _you_ work there too?” She quipped, giving him a skeptical look.

“I’m meeting Brother Jameson there.”

“ _Ah_.” She stopped at the bench outside the classroom to tuck her books away, before she shouldered her bag and started walking. He fell into stride beside her.

“So you weren’t always Catholic?”

Kate shook her head. “I was raised Baptist. My daddy was a pastor.” She explained. It had been a long time since she’d had to openly talk about all of it. It had taken her half a semester to divulge it all to some of the sisters and her classmates for that matter, but he was just innately easy to talk to. “But then my mother died and daddy stopped taking us to church. I was ten.”

“I’m sorry.” He offered gently.

“Don’t be sorry. It was a long time ago. It doesn’t even feel like my life anymore. He’s not the man he used to be and I’m actually glad he decided to ship me off here. I don’t know how I’d have turned out if I stayed in Bethel.”

“That’s quite the impressive story. No wonder they’re amused by you.” He teased, “I bet you’re all the talk of the teacher’s lounge.”

Kate laughed. “Probably. I’m sure you’ll get an earfull.”

“I’ll have to ask.”

“You do that and report back to me.” Kate told him with mock-sternness. “I want to know what they’ve been saying.”

“You can count on me, princes-” He cut himself off of and quickly changed the subject. “Do you see your father anymore?” _Someone_ wasn’t well trained in the appropriate way to speak to a pupil.

Kate played it off as if it were nothing. “Occasionally. I didn’t see much of him this summer. I stayed here to help and went home a few times to see my brother.” She shrugged. “I don’t know what I’ll do when I graduate.”

“No career path carved out, then?”

“I don’t know. Most of the girls here just want to go to college to meet a guy and marry him. That’s not… I don’t know if I’d be happy with just _that_. But I don’t know what I want to do.”

“Well, you could always be a _nun_.” He remarked dryly, his lips tugging upwards with a smirk he was trying to resist. “Since you're adverse to the whole _marriage_ thing.”

Kate laughed. “I’m not against marriage!” She gave him a look. “I don’t want to go to school just for that.”

“It’s not as though you’ll find one _here_.” He grinned at her then, stepping ahead to pull the library door open for her.

Kate rolled her eyes as she ducked under his arm to step inside. A part of her wished that the walk from her class to the library had been longer and the other part was thankful it was over. He was so charming she could easily give up everything to him. “Enjoy your meeting.” She told him, starting to walk away.

“Enjoy work, _Kate_.”

“It was nice talking with you Mr. Gecko. I’ll see you around.” She said, turning back to look at him.

“You can call me Seth.”

Kate nodded. “Seth it is then. At least when the sisters aren’t around.” She wiggled her brows at him before turning away, heading to the circulation desk to start her shift. She was _so_ glad she had a pile of books to work on. It kept her mind off _him_. Which was hard enough with him sitting at the other side of the library, ensconced in a conversation.

The only look she received from him after they parted was a wave as he left and a lingering look that she _swore_ she could feel burning into her skin. There was something about him that oozed danger, something that a seminarian didn’t possess.

That little slip - almost calling her _princess_ \- stayed with her until she laid her head down on her pillow. No seminarian she’d encountered in her past few years had _ever_ made a point to talk so casually to any of the girls. It wasn’t proper. And _that_ , that had to be flirting (not that she’d know). Men didn’t call women _princess_ casually.

She’d have to keep an eye on him. As much as she wanted to convince herself it was for the benefit of the school and her classmates, it was mostly for herself. It was selfish and she’d just have to ask for forgiveness at a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth's POV this time. Do you have any idea how hard slowburn is to write?

* * *

_Ooh, it's raining it's pouring_  
_I picture you in the morning_  
_The hot water and the steam_  
_Oh the way that you feel between_

* * *

 

“Do I even want to ask how it’s going?” Richie questioned. Even on the other side of a computer screen with an unsteady Skype video Seth could still see that judgmental little smirk on his face. Sometimes…

“Well, for a first day my cover isn’t blown, so there’s that.” Seth retorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his bed. “I met with Jameson. Things are looking positive.”

“And you’re certain we can trust him.”

“ _Look_. I’m just going off of what Eddie told us. What’s the worst that could happen?” Those were always famous last words. “But seriously I don’t think we gotta worry about this one. It’s an ace in the hole. It’s not gonna be like Omaha.”

“We don’t _talk_ about Omaha.” Richie bit back.

“And who can we thank for that?” Seth pressed his lips together, before raking a hand over his face. “Everyone’s been pretty believing here. The sisters all seem to love me, I met the old father dude and I seemed to pass in his book. It’s good. It’s solid.” Except for that girl. _Kate_.

All the other girls in that classroom had been making eyes at him from the second he’d walked in and she’d seemed so above it all. Her disinterest had caught his attention and that probably made him some pervert didn’t it? She didn’t seem disinterested when he got her alone.

She was a senior - seventeen or eighteen right? That wasn’t so bad?

“Are you even listening to me?” Richie questioned and Seth snapped out of his little fantasy.

“What? You’re breaking up.” Seth fingered the Wifi USB, making Skype lag even worse than it already was. The one downside to the gig was that he was in satellite hell. The connection was pisspoor with a boost and his cell barely worked.

There was always the library. He’d probably get a rise out of Richie if he came back from this a learned man. But if he went to the library it probably wasn’t _books_ he was going to be studying. That was definitely a sin or something. Hanging out a library for the sole purpose of stealing looks at a student.

Even if she were seventeen, they were in _Texas_ . Texas didn’t care. Then again, she was far too goodie-two-shoes to even humor an idea like that. She went to an all girl’s school - a _Catholic_ school - she probably didn’t even know what a _clit_ was.

He needed to sleep before he let his stupid head get away from itself. As it was… he needed a cold shower. It was exactly the sort of sordid thing a guy got off to at night. A good Catholic schoolgirl in the whole little outfit…

“Fuck.” He mumbled, rolling out of the bed and heading into the bathroom. If he still believed in all of _that_ , he probably would have been worried about the one way ticket to hell that jacking off at a Catholic school brought. But obviously… God had _made_ Kate Fuller, so obviously he knew she was a very attractive girl.

It wasn't like he was already going to hell, he was robbing a school after all. But in his defense, they deserved it.

Seth didn't sleep particularly well that evening. He couldn't remember the last time someone had shaken him the way she had. Not even his ex-wife had had that sort of effect on him.

“Good morning Ms. Fuller.” Seth drawled out as he stepped up beside her at the coffee station.

She jumped, “Mr. Gecko! Good morning.” Kate gave him a suspicious look. “If I didn't know better, I might think you were stalking me.”

Seth smirked. “Just a coincidence that we both needed coffee this morning.” He drew the cup to his lips, taking a long swig. He needed something to wake him up.

Kate laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Mhm. I don't believe in coincidence.” She told him in a conspiratory whisper. “How are you enjoying St. Margaret so far?”

“I don't know how the student beds are, but I can confirm that my bed was miserable.”

Kate grinned at him. “Oh, well mine is like a cloud. Maybe they're trying to teach you something about suffering for your cause.”

Seth arched a brow. He wanted to make remark about how he'd love to try her's out but that was _not_ appropriate and he'd nearly blown his cover last night with the _princess._

“What's that look for?” She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

“What look?” He questioned innocently. “I was just simply thinking about what you had said. That would make sense. Suffering and all.”

Kate rolled her eyes and he couldn't help but find that endearing. “You know if you keep seeking me out like _this_ you're going to cause rumors.”

“I didn't _seek_ you out.” He protested halfheartedly.

“Well Jessica had already heard about our little _walk_ yesterday.”

“To the library?”

“Mr. Gecko,” Kate started, leaning a little closer to him, making the hair stand at attention on the back of his neck. “Nothing exciting every happens around here. Except the time Jessica brought _naughty_ books to school and Sarah Jane’s _toy_ got discovered.” She had turned bright pink at her own words. “People are going to talk if someone like you keeps following me around.”

“Well we surely don't want anyone to talk.” Seth said with a smirk. “Don't want too much excitement around here.”

Kate shook her head, looking away. “You're the worst seminarian we've ever had.” She glanced back at him as she took a few steps back from him. “I'll be at the library this evening. If you're making a habit of being where I am.”

“I'll make a note of that and adjust my schedule accordingly.” Seth remarked without missing a beat. She was flirting back wasn't she? Well _shit_.

“I'll see you around.” Kate said before walking away from him. He watched her, for probably too long, as she headed back over to her little group of friends. She didn't really look like she belonged with them. They had all taken the time to get up and do their hair and plaster make up all over their faces, but she hadn't.

It was probably that innocent, pure thing that was flipping his switches. Because he was a sick bastard, clearly.

He didn't see her for the rest of the day. The sisters had him sit in on a wide variety of classes and none of them were the ones she was taking. It was boring as shit. In every class they acted like he was some saint and he delivered the same drivel about his interests and his intentions. He had them all eating out of the palm of his hand.

And Richie was worried. _Pfft_.

After dinner with Father Carmichael, who was the target of the whole operation, he headed over to the library to see if Kate was still working. She was. Of course she was. It wasn't like he didn't know she'd be there.

“I thought you might need some coffee.” Seth said as he sat the to-go cup on the circulation desk.

“There's a strict no food or drink rule in here.” Kate told him with a pleased look in her eye, before she pointed to the sign he'd completely ignored.

“No coffee for you then.” Seth said, starting to take it back, but she grabbed the cup right out of his hand, fingers brushing his. “Or not.”

Kate laughed, “I'm not gonna say no to coffee. It's been a long day.” She took a sip and gave him a look. “I see you also made a note of how I take it.”

“More milk than coffee and two sugars.” Seth replied with an amused grin.

“You know they say most psychopaths take their coffee black.” Kate told him.

“I didn't know that.” Seth hummed, taking a sip of his coffee. “You trying to say something about me?”

“I don't know.” She shrugged. “You're just… A riddle.”

“A riddle?”

“You're not like any seminarian that's ever come here.” Kate reminded him. “I think I've figured you out.”

Seth’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh?” She couldn't be that clever could she? They had said she was their brightest student.

“Yeah. You decided to take this path with your life because of something tragic. Right?” She questioned, narrowing her eyes at him. “Like a fire?”

Seth sat his coffee cup down on the counter before he squeezed it and spilled coffee everywhere. “ _What_?”

“I looked up your name.” Kate said, leaning back in her chair with a pleased grin. “The only reference I found to a Seth Gecko was a story about a fire back in the the nineties. Was that you and your brother?”

Well at least Eddie had made good on cleaning up the search history on the pair of them. Otherwise his cover would have been blown. “Maybe. Why were you looking me up?”

Kate shrugged. “I was bored last night and the Internet in here is pretty good.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “This morning I noticed that thing on your neck too. Not very future _father_ material.”

Seth’s hand went to his neck. “Don't priests every turn their lives around and go into the service?”

“The _service_?” Kate snorted. “Come on, even I'm better at the lingo than that.” She shook her head. “There's more to you than meets they eye, Seth. Whatever it is… I'm gonna figure out.”

“There's nothing more to find out.” Seth lied easily. “My brother and I were in a fire as kids. Our dad died. Life was pretty much _shit_ and a few years ago I decided to do this.” He gestured to his outfit. It felt wrong to lie to her. But if she was going to get nosey he was going to have to keep her occupied. “Look, I don't like talking about my past. I wasn’t a good man.”

“You're not one now either.” Kate arched a brow. “Good men of the cloth don't do this.” She gestured between them.

“I'm just being friendly.”

“ _Friendly_.”

“Friendly.” Seth affirmed. “Look, I don't know what you think you know but you're wrong.”

“And you're nervous.” She took a sip of her coffee before standing up. “Are you going to check out any books? Otherwise I need to close up.”

Seth was a little taken aback by her. For a kid she was truly an entirely different creature. “No. I'm good.”

“I suggest you read up on Catholic terms.” Kate said, passing a book from behind the desk to him. “If you want to remain convincing.”

“I think you're mistaken, Ms. Fuller. Whatever you've convinced yourself of is wrong.” He pushed the book back across the counter. “I don't need this.”

“Suit yourself. I heard Sister Angelica say you'd agreed to do chapel on Wednesday.”

“ _What_?” Shit. He wasn't prepared to pull of that sort of thing. “I'll have to talk to Brother Jameson about this.”

“Don't they teach you how to do that in school? Surely by this point in your learning you would know how to lead chapel.” Kate tsked disapprovingly. “I think you're a sham Seth.”

“And I think you're a crazy little girl.” Seth countered a little more hostilely than he should have. The pained look that flashed across her face said that. “I'm sorry that was rude.”

“You're right it was.” She snatched up her coffee and grabbed her back off the floor. “I need to close up. Can you leave?”

Seth huffed. “Yeah. Whatever. Have a nice night Ms. Fuller.” He picked up his coffee before turning on his heels, exiting the library without looking back.

The question was - would this make her _more_ curious or shake her of her curiosity? If everyone in the school respected her they'd respect her opinion if she reported him, wouldn't they? He'd never hear the end of it from Richie if a _teenage girl_ got him caught.

He waited outside of the library until she left. “Kate?”

“What do you want now?” She bit out, turning around to face him. Her eyes were red and he wondered if that had been _his_ doing.

“I wanted to apologize.”

“That's nice.” She fumbled with her keys as she locked up the library. “You didn't have to wait around for that. It's fine. No harm done.”

“You're right, you know.” Seth told her, keeping his voice low, which seemed to draw her in. “There is more to me than meets the eye.”

“It doesn't take a genius to see that. But you're very good at getting everyone under your spell.” Kate crossed her arms across the chest. “Charm only gets you so far.”

“It's probably best that you don't keep poking at this, Kate. I don't want you to get hurt.”

“Why would I get hurt?”

“There's more than meets the eye here too.”

“ _Ominous_ .” Kate sighed, taking a step closer to him. “I might actually be helpful you know. With whatever you're _actually_ doing here.”

Seth pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “How do I know you won't report me?”

“So you _are_ here for something else!” Kate said with a triumphant grin. “I knew it.”

“And how did you _know_ whatever you think you know?” Seth questioned, stepping a little closer to her.

“I’m very clever.” Kate’s eyes twinkled with mischief in her eyes that seemed to suit her just right. “You might think I’m just some _crazy little girl_ ,” Her words bit into him, an edge of anger bubbling through. “But I figured you out in less than twenty-four hours and I think that says something.”

“I think that says you’re not as innocent as you pretend to be.”

Kate stuck up her chin proudly. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She rolled her eyes and took a step back, “ _Anyways_. I have a test to study for.” She started to step past him but he caught her arm, keeping her there.

“Tomorrow's Saturday. What’s the rush?”

“Maybe I was just trying to get away from you.” Kate countered, wiggling out of his grasp. “Don’t you remember what I said about _rumors_. That’s going to hurt your cause. Whatever it is.”

Seth tucked his hands into his pockets, rocking from the balls of his feet to his heels and back again. “We’re the only two here right now.” He said, looking around just to confirm it.

“If someone happened down the hallway it would probably look _pretty_ bad.” Kate said in a singsong voice. “The new seminarian, cornering St. Margaret’s top student in a hallway after she got off work.” She shook her head. “You wouldn’t dazzle the sisters anymore. The bud would be off that rose.”

“And just when that flower was _blooming_.” He reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear in a too-familiar way. Seth knew better. He couldn’t let her get involved with this mess, both his personal mess and the plan. But how was he supposed to resist her? She was throwing back exactly what he was tossing her way.

Kate pulled away from his touch quickly. “Maybe it’s a flower _asking_ to be _plucked_.”

“Really now?” Did she mean it that way? God she was just a _kid_. He was fucked in so many ways. “Look princess,” He dropped his voice low, his shoulders sagging. “As much as you might want to get involved and as tempted as I am to pull you into this… It’s probably wise that you keep your distance.”

“I was trying to, but then here you are, showing up where I work with coffee.” She gave him an unamused look, her arms crossing across her chest. “You’re the master of mixed signals it would seem.”

Seth rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. “Well it’s not happening again.” He warned her, fixing his gaze on hers once more. “If this all goes as planned, I’ll be gone before you even take midterms.”

“Whatever you say.” Kate looked away, her jaw clenched tightly. “The offer stands. I’ve always had my questions about some of the goings on here. Whatever you’re investigating… I might be able to help.”

“I’m not investigating…” He trailed off, his brows pinching together. Did she think he was some undercover cop or something? There was worse things she could assume of him. “Keep it on the down low.” Seth lied easily.

Kate’s eyes lit up again. “I won’t tell a soul. I promise.” She tilted her head to look up at him. “If you need help figuring out what you’re going to do for chapel next week, I can help you know.”

“Are you angling for more alone time, kid?” Seth teased, his eyes raking over her.

She bit down on her bottom lip, before she slipped past him. “I’m only working here tomorrow morning. If you’re interested.”

He was _very_ interested. “You may just see me.” Where had all his plans for staying away from her gone? Within seconds he’d gone from keeping his distance to wanting to invite her back to his room. Somehow, he had a feeling if any of the staff found out about that they’d _both_ be kicked to the curb. But there was something appealing about the secrecy of that and it wasn’t like anything was even happening. _Yet_.

He was definitely fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 I am the rose of Sharon, and the lily of the valleys.   
A s the lily among thorns, so is my love among the  
daughters.  As the apple tree among the trees of  
the wood, so is my beloved among the sons. I sat  
down under his shadow with great delight, and his  
fruit was sweet to my taste. ( Song of Solomon 2:1-3)

* * *

 

“So what’s with the hot seminarian?” Jessica questioned as she took a bite out of her apple. “This is the third time I’ve caught him staring at you this morning. And don’t forget _yesterday_.”

“You mean when we made small talk at the coffee pot?” Kate feigned shock. “The _horror_ . We should get him written up immediately.” She rolled her eyes, but not without shooting Seth a look from across the breakfast room. He was about as subtle as a heart attack. She would be a liar if she said yesterday’s encounter with him after work hadn’t left her… _thinking_.

“I think you’re just looking for some sort of drama to make senior year more exciting.” She remarked, shoveling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. “Honestly I think he’s kinda weird.” She met his gaze again, shaking her head a little, before turning her attention back to Jessica. “He seems nice enough, but you know how the seminarians always are. They’re all about trying to figure out students and how to relate.”

“Oh, I’d say he wants to _relate_ with you.” Jessica teased, looking towards where Seth was sitting. “It’s like he can’t stop looking at you.”

Kate’s cheeks were bright red, she was certain. “Yeah. It’s weird, but from what he said everyone has pretty much been bragging about how _amazing_ I am. He probably thinks I’m too good to be true.”

“Well you are.” Jessica laughed, nudging her in the ribs. “I mean come on… You weren’t even _born_ a Catholic and you still managed to do better than _all_ of us.”

“What can I say? I’ve always been an overachiever.” Kate shrugged. “But honestly that’s what his fascination is. You read too much into everything.

“Maybe you’re the one not reading _enough_ into this.”

“Believe whatever you want to.” Kate looked towards Seth again, before she pulled her notebook out of her backpack. She’d already been making notes to help him with chapel, on the off chance he actually took her up on it. He was fortunate that the readings were already laid out by days. It was really just a matter of picking related hymns and figure out what he’d ramble on about for a little bit.

“What are you doing?” Jessica questioned, peering over at her notebook.

“Nothing. Sister Michelle asked me to take notes.” Kate lied easily and instantly felt the guilt of it. So much for that _good girl_ shtick she adhered to. She was making up lies to keep Jessica from assuming the worst when Seth got up in front of them on Wednesday and spoke her words. It wasn’t unheard of for a student to take notes to help with a mass. Especially since she was working in the library. She had plenty of down time to research.

Kate had to wonder _what_ Seth was investigating. She’d always heard that Catholic organizations had their fair share _trouble_ (then again, most Christian organizations seemed to be a breeding ground for sordid goings on). She could only hope he’d actually let her be part of it. Wouldn’t that be something?

Maybe her daddy would finally be proud of her for something.

“He’s looking at you again.”

“ _Jessica_.” Kate shot her friend a scathing look. “Could you please stop reporting on everything the man does?” She shut her notebook, tucking it away again. She wasn’t going to get anything done with Jessica at her side. “I’m going to head to the library.”

“I thought you started at ten?”

“I’m gonna do a funny little thing called _reading_ before I start.” Kate said as she stood up, shouldering her bag and gathering up her dirty dishes. “I’ll see you this evening.”

“Maybe you’ll run into Mr. Gecko again.” Jessica teased.

Kate pursed her lips together, trying to mask the way she actually wanted to grin at the thought of that. She was _really_ hoping they’d run into each other again. And maybe with less clothes. Which was _wrong_. God, what was wrong with her? This wasn’t like her at all. Maybe she needed confession. It was wrong to have these feelings, wasn’t it?

“We _really_ have to stop meeting like this.” Kate said, glancing behind her at the sound of footsteps drawing closer to her.

“How did you know?”

“I caught sight of you on my way out. You need to be more subtle. Unless you’re going for the lecherous priest in the making look.” Kate smirked as he fell into stride beside her. “Jessica is _very_ interested in what’s going on between us.”

“I’m sure you’re clever enough to avoid her figuring it out.” Seth rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Is there something for her to figure out?” Kate questioned. “It’s not like you’re actually letting me in on your case or anything.” She sighed heavily.

“You know, I wasn’t even gonna come around you today. I spent all night telling myself no.” Seth admitted easily, his voice dropping a little lower and it did things to Kate she didn’t quite understand.

“And here you are.” Kate said with a grin. “I stayed up all night working on your mass.” She told him, “I would have been pretty disappointed if you decided to stay away.” Working on his mass had kept her mind from going elsewhere during the night.

“I can’t say _mass_ was keeping me up last night. But pretty close.” Seth said with a smirk that made her heart skip a beat. _Oh_. Well, it wasn’t like he was actually an almost priest. He could think about whatever he wanted to.

“If you want to look over the outline, I can let you borrow my notebook while I work. If you have any questions, I get off at one.” She felt a little lightheaded at the thought of _her_ being the reason he’d been up last night. She didn’t exactly live in a bubble, not when she had a friend like Jessica. She knew enough to know the implications.

“Where’s a nice quiet place to meet?” Seth asked, coming to a stop as Kate fumbled with getting the notebook out of her backpack. “Somewhere quiet.”

“The library.” Kate offered. “I’d say my room, but Jessica will probably be there and that is just… _asking_ for trouble. If anyone asks, I was doing the notes for one of the sisters and it just so happens its for you.”

“So you were lying?” Seth tsked, grinning from ear to ear as he shook his head. “Maybe you _are_ the right fit for this case.”

Kate nearly dropped her backpack on the ground. “ _Really_?”

“Really.” Seth tucked his hands into his pockets, which left him a prime target for her split second decision to throw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him for a brief second before she pulled away. Anyone could have seen them.

“Sorry.” She grabbed her notebook and held it out for him, looking down. “If you go in the chapel you’ll find everything you need. I wrote page numbers down and everything.”

“I have the books and everything in my room as well.” Seth took the notebook from her. “You know, it would be quite in there.”

“I-... I don’t think students are allowed over in your housing.”

“What if they’re requested to _come_?”

Kate opened and closed her mouth at least four times before she spoke. “You better hope we don’t get caught.”

“Reading the _good book_?” Seth arched a brow at her. “I don’t see why that would cause alarm.”

Kate wasn’t an idiot. She knew exactly where something like this could lead. It was right between Ecclesiastes and Isaiah. “I’ll be there. But I have to be out by eight. Jessica wants to order Chinese food.”

“ _Damn_. Now you make me want Chinese.”

“What do you like?”

Seth thought for a minute. “General Tsos.”

Kate made a note of that. “Good choice.” She zipped her bag back up and pulled it on. “I’ll see you later then. You better be serious about letting me help you. I’m really counting on this.”

“I’m a man of my word.” Kate didn’t believe that for a minute, but she believed he was serious about letting her help him. She could prove to him that she was fit for the job. She’d make not only her daddy proud, but her brother too. It would be _huge_.

* * *

 

The morning _dragged_ on like it was never going to end. Her bag was packed and ready to go the second the clock struck one. Kate humored the idea of going back to her room first to brush her hair and maybe put on lip gloss or something, but she shook that idea right out of her mind. This wasn’t a _date_. This was just helping him figure out what he was going to say. They were going to read the Bible and read a few hymnals and try to make him seem like he knew what he was talking about.

Was it wrong that she wanted it to be _more_ ? It was all very moth-to-the-flame and _wrong_ , no matter how you cut it. Even if he wasn’t a priest, he was still _years_ older than her, and the clothes he wore gave the illusion that he was a priest and flipped some switch in her head.

Kate stuck to the garden path to get to the faculty parsonage. Very few students took that path and most of the Sisters were preoccupied down at the food kitchen in town on Saturdays. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she approached the back door, her eyes widening as she saw Seth standing there.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Seth said as he leaned against the door, his arms crossed across his chest.

“It takes about ten minutes to walk here from the library.” She held her wrist with a sassy look. “You’ll note that its eleven past the hour.”

Seth smirked. “A whole one minute late.” He teased as she stepped past him. “How was work?”

“Boring.” Kate said, nervously playing with the straps on her backpack. “Nothing eventful ever happens at the library.” She watched him as he walked ahead of her, leading her down the hall to where his room was located. It wasn’t much more than what she was used to living in, but he had his own private bathroom and a little sitting area and kitchenette. “Well isn’t this the lap of luxury.”

“You should see some of the dumps I’ve had to sleep in.” Seth told her with a grin as he popped the first button on his shirt and removed his clerical collar. “You’re going to have to help me figure out where all these page numbers fit in.” He said, nodding to her notebook that was open on the table.

“And here I thought you might not even read it.” Kate smiled, pleased with herself as she stepped around him to sit down at the table. “You’re not going to need this one.” She said, picking up one of the hymnals and sitting it aside. “The daily reading is from Nehemiah, it’s written in the lectionary.” Instead of sitting across from her like she’d assumed he would, he’d decided to lean over her, his hand resting on the back of her chair.

“And what do I do with all of that?”

“You read it… aloud to all of us.” Kate laughed, “Have you ever been to a mass before?”

“A _long_ time ago.”

She rolled her eyes, “Well this should go _well_.” She picked up one of the hymnals, “The responsorial psalm is in here. You’ll read the bold parts. We’ll respond.”

Seth reached his hand over her shoulder to point at a bolded line. “So I’ll say _let my tongue be silenced if I ever forget you_ three times and you just say all the other stuff?”

“Exactly.” Kate tilted her head to look at him, which was probably a mistake because he was _very_ close to her and her heart was pounding so hard she wondered if he could _hear_ it. “You’re lucky the Catholic Church isn’t anything like Baptists. My daddy used to get up and just talk about whatever the Lord weighed on him to talk about. Catholics have everything all decided before the year even begins. But they’ll probably expect you to come up with a little of our own content. Maybe a story about something in your life that relates to this.”

“What is this even about?”

“It’s the Memorial of the Holy Guardian Angels. It’s one of the themed readings throughout the year.” Kate explained, trying to remain composed as his fingers brushed over her shoulder. “Then you’ll read the Gospel. It’s in Matthew eighteen.” She grabbed the Bible and pulled it in front of her. “So what is your case about?”

“It’s complicated.”

“But I’m here helping you and I want to know.” Kate insisted, turning around to look at him better, which made him take his hand off of her. “Who is doing something nefarious? Is it Sister Jean? I’ve always had a bad feeling about her. She doesn’t seem as sincere as the rest of the sisters.”

“It’s Father Carmichael.”

“Father Carmichael? Are you sure?” Kate’s brows pinched together. “He wouldn’t harm a fly. You’ve got to be mistaken.”

“Afraid not, princess.” Seth pulled away from her, moving around the table. “I have it on good authority that he _would_ hurt a fly. Which is why I’m keeping you out of this. I thought about it and I just can’t get you involved.”

“But I could be useful.” Kate protested quietly, leaning against the table. “If there’s someone who could get info out of people here, it’s me.”

Seth swept his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. “I have no doubt that you could be an asset, but… I’m used to working alone.”

“Well I happen to think that you need a partner.” Kate said firmly, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Oh? And you’re offering?” Seth popped another collar on his shirt and sank down in the chair across from her, rubbing the back of his neck. “Look, kid… I just don’t think this is a good idea. I’ve been in dicey situations and I’d rather not drag you into one.”

“Please don’t pull the kid crap on me.” Kate rolled her eyes, “I’m not a kid. I can handle whatever you throw my way.”

Seth let out a heavy sigh. “You’re not gonna let this drop are you, are you?”

“ _No_. I’m very insistent.” Kate said with a pleased grin, rising to her feet then and moving around the table. “Are you gonna keep studying for next week?” She questioned, pushing the Bible in his direction. “You’re not taking this seriously. If you’re not gonna let me help you on the case, I can at least help you not ruin your case completely.”

Seth leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. “I can definitely see why you’re everyone’s favorite here.” He said with an amused grin. “You’ve got more tenacity than I’ve ever seen.”

Kate beamed at him. “I had to work overtime to fit in here.” She leaned against the table directly beside him. “It’s hard to be a Baptist preacher’s daughter and then end up in a place like this. In the beginning I thought it would make my daddy proud to hear that I was doing well here, but…” She shrugged.

“I’m guessing you have problems at home?”

“Yeah.” Kate played with her the hem of her skirt as she scooted onto the edge of the table. What the _hell_ was she doing? That was like an invitation wasn’t it? Which was wrong. Being alone with him was a mistake to begin with, but  there she was, not really interested in leaving. “It’s kinda one of the reasons I wanted to help you with the case… That should make someone proud of their daughter, right?”

“I’d be proud of my kid if they pulled off something like that.” Seth sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You’re laying this on thick.”

“I _want_ to help.” Kate said, batting her lashes a little, tilting her head to look at him. “If it doesn’t seem like it’s going well, you can pull me out.”

“I don't think you'd let me.” Seth said with a knowing look. “You'd find some way of convincing me to let you stay.”

“You're not wrong.”

Seth shook his head. His expression was almost unreadable. “You better not get hurt. There's shit involved here that you wouldn't believe.”

“Like what?” Kate questioned her heart racing at the edge in his voice.

“This school is run with some dirty money. Drugs, trafficking, the whole nine fucking yards.” Seth said, rubbing his hands together. “Carmichael might have that innocent look, but that old man is a _monster_.”

“He's trafficking people from here? I mean… We have a few girls that drop out, but… I've never noticed police poking around here. Besides you.” Kate smiled, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Well, that’s the running theory. I don’t know why the police haven’t poked around here, unless he’s kept them quiet.” Seth raked his fingers through his hair, running his hand over his cheek. His eyes met hers then. “You can see why I wanted to keep you safe. This is a dangerous thing to play with.”

There seemed to be something more he wasn’t telling her, but she wasn’t going to push it. He was _willing_ to let her in on this. “What do you need from me?”

“Now _that_ is a loaded question, Kate.” His brows rose upwards and he gave her a look, his eyes raking over her in a way that seemed designed to make her shudder.

“I meant on the _case_ you perv.” Kate retorted, trying to play off the way she felt. There was a fire burning in her lower belly that was new and she kinda liked it. She really wasn’t sure what it was about him that made her feel a little crazy. Was it that edge of danger? Or the fact that he really pulled off a clerical collar?

She could act like she was above Jessica and the others with their crush, but she really wasn’t. Seth Gecko was probably the most handsome man she’d ever met. She’d met plenty of guys her age when she went home to visit her father, but none of them made her feel like she was coming apart at the seams.

“Oh, you think I’m a perv, huh?” Seth teased, tapping his fingers against the table, close to her hip. “Not sure what they’d call you though.” He nodded his head towards her. “I think _tease_ might be the word.”

“Tease? How am I a tease?” She countered, almost offended. “It’s not _my_ fault if you can’t handle a woman in a school uniform.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Oh yes. It’s just driving me crazy that you’ve got knee high socks and a pleated skirt on.” He retorted dryly, “You caught me.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised, I guess. It’s not like you’re _actually_ a priest. Jessica always says that this outfit is something out of a man’s fantasy.” She made a face, her nose wrinkling.

“Sounds like your friend is quite the handful.” Seth arched a curious brow. “Maybe a bad influence too.”

“As far as Catholic school morals go, Jessica’s a terrible influence. But she’s never really judged me for my upbringing, which was nice. But she’s constantly in trouble for bringing contraband stuff here.”

“Like what?”

Kate grimaced. “I’d rather not detail all of it.” She noted the way he seemed to lean forward in his seat, a little closer to her. “I think she likes testing the limits.” She chewed on her bottom lip again.

“I’m betting you’ve still upheld all those preacher’s daughter morals that were instilled in you. Pretty surprising you’d risk getting in trouble to help me.”

“It’s a worthy cause. If something bad is happening here, I want to help end it. That’s worth getting in trouble.” Kate rubbed her hands together nervously. “It’s senior year. Isn’t that when everyone should cause a little trouble?”

“How old are you Ms. Fuller?”

Kate blushed. “Almost eighteen.” She was almost there, but she felt like she’d been past that point a long time ago. “Why?”

“It’s a good thing we’re in Texas.”

She _should_ have known what he meant by that. She questioned him, regardless of what she thought she knew, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he _showed_ her. He stood up, stepping in front of her. His lips were on hers a second after he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

She gasped, her lashes fluttering closed as she leaned into the touch. Kate hated the fact that she’d never had a chance to do this before. Jessica had always talked about how terrible and awkward her first kiss was and Kate wasn’t sure she understood, fully. Sure, it was awkward, but it wasn’t terrible. It was like one touch could warm her to the core.

Seth pulled back, “ _Fuck_.”

Kate crossed her ankles, tucking her legs beneath the table as she looked up at him. “ _Oh_.” She breathed out, touching her lips. “That was…”

“ _Good_?”

“New.”

Seth’s eyes widened. “ _Really_?” He sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair, taking a few steps away from her. “You should…”

“I’m not going.” Kate told him, brushing her thumb over her lips. They still tingled from his touch. “I can’t say that’s what I imagined for my first kiss.” She laughed nervously, scooting off the edge of the table. “I can’t leave until we’ve got you ready for Wednesday.” Kate reminded him, trying to shake her nerves, but she couldn’t and she was gravitating towards him again.

There was just something about him that just kept pulling her back in. Every time she thought she’d _stop_ , there he was reminding her of how much she didn’t want this to stop. Maybe she should _stop_. She should go. This wasn’t right. She couldn’t risk having him lead her astray. “Actually on second thought… I should go. Jessica will think it’s weird if I don’t show up early. I’m always early.”

“You were a minute late today.” Seth reminded her with a too-pleased grin.

“I think that says something.” Kate laughed nervously as she moved around the table to grab her backpack. “You can keep my notebook for the night, but you should really make your own notes for Wednesday.” She told him, trying to keep the subject on _that_ and not on what had happened.

She’d been _kissed_. That was her first kiss and there was no do-over for that. She kinda wished she could actually talk about it with someone, but that wouldn’t go well for either of them. “Let me know when you want me to do something for your case. I’ve spoken to Father Carmichael a million times. I could wear a bug or something and see if he slips.”

Seth nodded. “Right. I don’t have a wire for you to wear.” He said, glancing at the ground, his jaw setting hard. “How about you come back tomorrow and we’ll talk about it more?”

Kate chewed on her bottom lip. “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“If you do.”

“For the sake of the case.” Kate relented. “I won’t be at breakfast in the morning, I have a meeting with Sister Angelica and I’m tutoring until eleven. I can swing by then.”

“Good. I’ll talk with my br… partner back at headquarters. Figure out what we should use you for.”

“I thought you worked alone.”

“On the ground I do. You don’t see anyone here do you?”

Kate looked around with a little smirk. “Nope. Looks like we’re alone.” She crossed her arms across her chest, shifting anxiously before she took a few steps backwards towards the door. “Have a good evening Mr. Gecko.” She said formerly, turning away as she slipped out the door.

The worst part was that she wanted to stay. She wanted to kiss him again and see how much further she could push it. But it was wrong. She couldn’t even go to confession over it. She’d just have to hop that God was listening without having someone intercede for her. What she really wished for was for her momma. She’d have the right words to say. Because God was awfully quiet in times like this.

It was wrong and she knew it, but the wrong thing felt _really_ good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ANGST

 

* * *

_Let me satisfy your soul_   
_Not a saint, but do I have to be?_   
_Well baby, you're my holy ghost_   
_And I need you close, come back to me_

* * *

 

“There’s a girl.”

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Richie’s venomous tone came across loud and clear over the video. “Did you _fuck_ her?”

Seth rolled his eyes. “No.” He had kissed her, though. In perhaps one of the stupidest moves he’d ever made in his life. No… _that_ had been marrying Vanessa. Kissing Kate had been… a tiny mistake. A blip in the long line of massive mistakes he’d made. One he was probably bound to repeat too. “She wants to help.”

“ _Help_? Jesus Seth… Did you tell her everything?”

“No, thank you very much jackass.” Seth bit back. “She was clever enough to figure out that I was hiding something. She thinks I’m a cop. I told her as much as we know about what Carmichael’s doing. She knows nothing about the money.”

“You could have thrown her off. Why did you tell her?”

“Because,” He wanted her around? No, that wasn’t going to fly. “Because I think she can help us. She’s driven and the entire school seems to the worship the ground she walks on. If anyone can weasel information out of Carmichael, it’s Kate.”

“Is she a _child_ , Seth?”

“She’s almost eighteen.” He admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck, looking away from the camera. “Look, it’s nothing like _that_ Richie. I don’t really get why she’s so driven to help _me_ , but she is. I think she’s got a wanna be hero complex in the making. She’s got trouble with her pops back home and thinks this’ll make him proud.”

“So you’re playing her too?”

“Not in so few words. I mean, she’ll help us get rid of the scumbag and if I can play this right, she’ll never know there was money involved in it for us.” Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. “It'll be fine. With her thinking I’m a cop she’s determined to help me fit in here so I can do this. I’m not gonna pass up the opportunity on a little help.”

“I offered to come.”

“Richie… you wouldn’t fit into a place like this. We both know how you are sometimes.”

“I’m going to start to take offense to comments like that.”

Seth laughed. “Good. They’re meant to be offensive.” He sighed, leaning back against his headboard. “So, what do you think of her helping us?”

“I think you’re playing with fire and she’s going to get burnt Seth.” Richie warned him. “Are you comfortable putting a _child_ in danger just because you’re feeling a little lonely?”

“I’m not feeling lonely.” Seth waved his hand dismissively. “If I were lonely, I’d probably still be married.” He retorted humorlessly. “Kate’s a good girl. She’s got no reason to be involved like _that_ with me, Richie. Get your mind out of the gutter. We’re just using her to get us close to payday.”

It felt dirtier to say he was _using_ her than it did to admit to kissing her. That was probably fucked up. The lines seemed to be a little blurred. Was it worse to feel _fine_ with the kiss than it did treating her like anyone else they’d ever gotten involved with their messes.

But their messes usually ended with their accomplice dead and he wasn’t prepared to let that be Kate. Over his dead body. And considering Kate sounded like the prime target for Carmichael’s trafficking (what with the deadbeat dad and no one to miss her if she vanished) he wasn’t going to let her get too close to the fray.

“I’ll let you use your discretion with this one, Seth. Don’t come crying to me when you realize you made a bad decision.” Richie told him, “Go eat breakfast. Let me know how today goes.”

Seth opted to eat breakfast in his room. He had a box of Fruit Loops and a couple packages of instant coffee that would do him over. Kate had said she wasn’t going to be there and that was _really_ the only reason he’d gone the past two days. He wanted to see her.

She was right too, he stared _way_ too much. Her friends probably weren’t the only ones who saw his fixation on her. But no one said a word. If he was questioned he had a whole little schtick planned out too. Something about how God had told him he’d meet someone who had a gift and he had a feeling it was her because of everyone’s high praise of her. He was just trying to figure her out. That would throw them off his back, probably.

After she’d left he’d spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about her. Kate sitting on the edge of that table, spreading her legs and pushing her skirt up. Wrapping those pale hips around his waist. _Fuck_ . He needed to stop thinking about her like that. It was _wrong_. Wrong.

He still ended up in the shower, jerking off to the brief memory of her lips against his. Because he was weak and only a man after all. And she was _right_ \- men really did get off on the whole school girl look.

Kate was early. She showed up nearly thirty minutes early and pounded on his door until he opened it.

“For little fists you make a lot of noise.” He remarked as he pulled the door open. She had her eyes glued to the floor as she walked into his room, carrying a carry out bag in her arms. “Everything alright, princess?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.” She mumbled and he _knew_ something was very much _not_ right. It didn’t take someone like Kate to be that perceptive, even he could figure that out.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Kate moved to sit the bag down on the table, dropping her backpack down beside it. She turned back to look at him, the realization dawning on her then that he didn’t have a shirt on.

She hadn’t given him much a choice. Let her stay banging on the door while he buttoned up the damn thing and get caught or let her in? Letting her in was clearly the wiser option. “I don’t believe you.”

Kate’s lashes fluttered. “Sister Angelica wanted me to call my father this morning because she believed something was _wrong_ with me. So I called him, because clearly _all_ of my problems stem from him. He was still drunk on a Sunday morning at nine.” She confessed, her shoulders sagging. “I told myself I wasn’t going to burden you with this.”

Seth’s heart broke a little for her. He knew a thing or two about horrible fathers and he knew that sometimes kids tried to overcompensate to make up for their parent’s failures. “If you spend your whole life worrying about him, you’ll drive yourself mad, kid.” He told her, stepping towards her and gently brushing her hair away from her face. “You’ve been crying.”

“I cancelled tutoring because of that conversation.” Kate gritted out. “I let someone down because my father’s consistently let me down.” She blinked rapidly, but it didn’t keep the tears from falling. “It’s _stupid_.”

“It’s not stupid.” Seth told her, brushing his knuckles over her cheek. “Don’t cry, baby.” He whispered, drawing her into his chest and she came easily.

Kate sniffled and let out a sputtery laugh. “This is the part where you slowly realize I am actually just a teenager right?”

“I see a brave woman that has to keep facing something that hurts her when it shouldn’t.” Seth soothed, rubbing her back. “You’re allowed to cry.”

“I brought you Chinese food.” She whispered, pressing her forehead to his bare chest. He could feel her tears dripping onto his skin and he didn’t care at all.

“What?”

“You said me mentioning it yesterday made you want Chinese. So I got Jessica to order General Tsos last night, under the guise that it was for me to take to tutoring today.” She pulled back from his embrace, her eyes searching his. “Is that okay?”

Seth had to resist the urge to close that distance and kiss her again. He pressed his lips together firmly and nodded. “Thank you, Kate.” He said quietly, brushing his fingers over her cheek, before he pulled back. “I only had Fruit Loops for breakfast, I think that’ll hit the spot.”

Kate’s nose wrinkled as she took a step back from him, shying away - which was the right thing to do, honestly. “So you didn’t go to breakfast this morning?”

“What?”

“They don’t have Fruit Loops in the cafeteria.” She turned to look towards his kitchenette, “But I see you do.” She laughed softly, “I guess that confirms that theory.”

“What theory?”

She shot him a look. “That you only go to breakfast to creep on me.”

“I don't _creep_ on you!” Seth protested, crossing his arms across his chest. “I wasn't in the mood to deal with people this morning.”

“ _Mhm_.” Kate opened the the bag, pulling out the carry out dishes. “Never mention you like General Tsos around Jessica. She thinks I lost it when I ordered it.”

“What do you usually get?”

“Sweet and Sour Chicken. I don't really like spicy stuff.” Kate told him, holding up the container of her half eaten food. “And egg rolls. I could eat my weight in them.”

Seth laughed. “You know what I could eat my weight in? Mexican food. There are some amazing burrito places a couple hours from here.”

“There's only one good Mexican place in town. I rarely make it down there. It's a little too far to walk.” Kate explained, making herself at home in his kitchenette as she started heating up their leftovers.

Seth grabbed a wifebeater to pull on. He didn't really feel like dealing with the button up today. “I've got a car you know.”

Kate glanced back at him over her shoulder. “Careful Mr. Gecko, that sounds like a date.”

“Yeah, it does doesn't it?” Seth joined her by the microwave. “But it would be a good neutral place to talk about the case.”

“It's not like anyone can hear us in here.” Kate countered with a smirk. “Just fess up. You totally just asked me out.”

Maybe he did. He definitely had. “What if I did?” He was going to hate himself one way or the other. If he never made a move he’d always wonder and if he _did_ make a move he’d… probably not _regret_ it. “It’s just two people having burritos.”

“So romantic.” Kate teased, pulling his food out of the microwave, before looking around in the cabinets for dishes. “Just what every girl dreams of.” She bit her lip and he wondered if she knew that _that_ had a certain affect on him. “I’ll agree on one condition.”

“And what’s that? I’ve already let you in on the case. My guy back at headquarters said I can let you get involved.” Seth told her, leaning against the counter beside her. “So what is it?”

“You treat me like an adult and don’t utter the words _kid_ or _little girl_ once. Because if you do, I might be tempted to kick you in the groin.” She flashed him a too-sweet smile and he realized then just how weak he was when it came to her.

“I think I might be able to do that,” Seth said, dropping his voice a little lower. Maybe it was her innocence that was so appealing. It wasn’t something he was used to coming across and that definitely had its appeal. “Can I still call you princess?”

Kate pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side in thought. Her lashes fluttered as she looked up at him. “I might be convinced to let that slide.” She started to reach to grab her dish of food to microwave it, but he caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

“How could you be convinced?” He questioned, putting very little distance between them.

Kate chewed on her bottom lip, before she leaned up and kissed him. “Like this.” She mumbled against his lips, her hand curling around the back of his neck.

It took him a second to lean into the kiss. He knew it was coming, but still it was a shock. As much as she wanted to help with this ‘case’ she posed to be more of a distraction than an aid. He didn't care. He'd already told Richie this was going to be a long game. He had time to _play._

Seth’s hand slid around to the small of her back, drawing her flush against him. For someone who had just had their first kiss last night, she was a fast learner. It wasn't wrong when she was the one making the moves. Right? She was legal - in the state of Texas and probably a couple other ones too. Seventeen? Practically an adult. She handled herself better than he did at seventeen. Hell, he still didn't have it as under control as she did and he'd had prison to knock a little sense in him.

Richie would probably kill him if he found out. Eddie? _Ha_. Eddie would be cheering him on right about now. Not that Eddie was someone to aspire too.

Kate moaned against his lips as his tongue darted out to taste her. The sound went straight to his cock and there was no denying that she could feel it pressing against her.

Seth’s hand slid down her back, over her ass, pulling her even closer. It must have been all instinct, because she shifted how they were standing so she was pressed between the counter and _a hard place_. Her hands were wandering over his bare shoulders, tracing the curves of his tattoo, playing with that hair on the nape of his neck.

His were trying to find a sly way to get under her skirt. The counter’s height was all wrong and the table was a little too far away to get to. The best laid plans.

It has actually been awhile, come to think about it. Prison was obviously been a bust in that department and since then, well… Richie was kinda a mood killer when it came to hitting on women in bars.

“ _Seth_.” Kate breathed out, pulling back from the kiss and pushing on his chest a little. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you?”

She made a face. “You were just kinda standing there.” Her hands went to her hips. “You’re gonna give a girl a complex.”

Seth’s lips curled into a grimace. “Sorry, princess.” He brushed his fingers over her cheek. “I was thinking about something.”

“Hopefully not someone _else_.”

He shook his head. “No. _No_. I mean, unless you wanna be jealous of my uncle Eddie.” He tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

“You were thinking about your _uncle_ while you were kissing me? Should I be offended?” Kate ran her hands over his chest. “Am I that bad?”

Seth leaned in and kissed her again instead of answering her. His hand dropped to her waist, drawing the fabric of her skirt up a little higher. His fingers slipped beneath, brushing over the bare skin of her hip.

Kate gasped against his lips and he half expected her to pull away, but she pressed closer. He expected to wake up at any second. This was the sort of thing he thought about at night, in the shower, trying to get it all out before he went to sleep. It was all _new_ for her and that alone sent a thrill through him.

Seth pulled back from the kiss, catching a ragged breath as his eyes focused on hers. The pupils of her green eyes were blown wide with desire and it fueled him on. “ _Kate_ .” He started, his fingers itching to _touch_ her. He wanted to stroke her and make her feel as good as his fantasies of her had made him feel.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“ _Seth_?”

“Shit.” Seth pulled away from Kate like he’d been burnt, raking his fingers through his hair. “Kate you have to hide.”

“ _Hide_?” Her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. “Is that Jameson?”

“Yes. You’ve got to hide.” Seth urged, grabbing his shirt off the back of the chair and pulling it on, buttoning it as quickly as his fingers would move. “Look, just because he’s helping me, doesn’t mean he’d be okay with this.”

“Okay. Okay! I’m going.” She whispered, grabbing her backpack off the ground as she headed for the bathroom.

“I’m coming!” Seth called back to Jameson, watching as Kate slipped into the bathroom and closed the door quietly, before he pulled the door open for the priest. “Sorry about that. I was just fixing something to eat.” He straightened his collar as he stepped aside to let him in.

“Looks like you were hungry.” Jameson observed, looking to the multiple containers on the counter.

“Variety is the spice of life, brother.” He remarked with a cocky grin, which didn’t seem to go over well with the man. “Did something happen? I didn’t think you’d be around until this evening.” He said, trying to play off the fact that he had a _girl_ in his bathroom. Of course Jameson had _no_ idea, but the slightest look towards the bathroom had Seth stressing.

“I spoke with your brother this morning.” Jameson said, narrowing his eyes at her. “When I approached your uncle about this, he assured me you were a _clean_ guy to use for this sort of situation.”

Seth pressed his lips together, shaking his head a little. “I”m not sure I’m following you.” He leaned against the table, crossing his arms across his chest. Kate was going to have a lot of questions about this conversation, wasn’t she? _Shit_. It was probably easier to explain her presence than talk his way out of this after Jameson left.

“Your brother mentioned a _girl_. Care to explain yourself?”

He was going to kill Richie.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Seth waved his hand dismissively. “I told him some kid was poking her nose in my business.” The words hurt to say, because he _knew_ Kate was listening. “I let her in on some of the shit going on, if only to get her to stop pressing.” He had to downplay it.

“That better be all it is. Kate Fuller is a _good_ girl and she’s been through enough trauma. Don’t get her involved with Carmichael.” Jameson warned. “Stick to the plan you promised me. You get this cleared up, Carmichael is taken care of, and you walk away with the one hundred we agreed on.”

Seth ran a hand over his face, keeping one arm crossed across his chest. “Whatever you say, man. I’m not here to push my luck. I told Richie myself, I think this is an easy job. All I care about is the money.” He had to play the part. If he let it drop at all, Jameson would get suspicious. He’d been driven by the money the entire time. He still didn’t _really_ care about the other part of this job. It was like chocolate syrup  on a _really_ good sundae. It just made it better. Kate was the cherry on top. “You know, I don’t really appreciate you showing up an accusing me of something like this. I have _some_ morals you know.”

Jameson shook his head. “I didn’t know a thief cold have morals. Color me suprised.” He glanced towards the Chinese food again, before looking back at Seth. “There better not be any funny business going on here.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about Jameson.” Seth assured him, making the sign of the cross. “I’m taking this little game to heart. Might even come out of it a changed man.”

The priest narrowed his eyes, before taking a step towards the door. “Don’t give me a reason to keep my eyes on you too.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Seth said with a forced grin, moving to open the door for him. “Will I be seeing you this evening?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Jameson retorted, stepping out of his room. “Don’t make me regret hiring you.”

“You won’t.” Seth offered before closing the door and locking it shut. He didn’t move to open the bathroom door until he was _certain_ Jameson was gone and not coming back. His heart was clenched in anticipation for Kate’s reaction. He had no choice. If he’d shown any signs of changing how he’d been before, Jameson was going to suspect something was going on and it was all _fucking_ Richie’s fault.

Kate was standing on the other side of the door with a sadness in her eyes that flashed to hatred the second he met them.

“I can ex-”

“Clearly I didn’t poke my nose into your business _enough_.” Kate hissed out, trying to step past him but he intentionally barred her path. “Get out of my way Seth.”

“ _No_. I want you to listen to me.”

Kate set her jaw hard. “Shall I sit down and be a good little girl and listen to what the big bad thief has to say?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Every lie has a grain of truth _Mr._ Gecko.” Kate bit back. “So which part of your lie is the grain? The part where I’m just some nosey little girl getting involved in your business? The little girl you’re just placating? Letting believe you’re a _cop_ and… Jesus, Seth.”

“If you’d let me explain-”

“You had plenty of time to _explain_ what was going on! But instead of explaining anything to me, you took advantage of my goodness.” Her shoulders sagged defeatedly.

Seth reached out to touch her and she jerked away. “ _Kate_.”

“Don’t _Kate_ me!”

“If you’d pleased just calm down…” Seth trailed off, shaking his head. “You know what? No. Don’t calm down. Get _really_ pissed off and just go and don’t come back.”

“Fine!” Kate shouted back at him, shoving him out of the way. “I don’t like being lied to.” She said, heading straight for the Chinese food and shoving it almost violently back into the brown paper bag.

“I wanted to tell you. I thought I was keeping you safe to keep you fully at an arm’s length.” Seth told her, trying to keep his voice calm, even though he felt anything but calm. His mind was at war with itself. He wanted her to go and never look back and at the same time he wanted her right where she was. With him. “But I never _really_ said I was a cop. I let you believe what you assumed. It was easier than admitting who I am.”

“How do you _not_ have a record online? If you’re a thief, surely someone knows you’re wanted?”

“Oh a whole hell of alot of people know I’m wanted, but my uncle is good at what he does.” Seth admitted. “He wiped my online presence. It helps with things like _this_.”

“Jameson mentioned _a hundred_ … he doesn’t mean dollars does he?”

“A hundred thousand.” Seth admitted, sucking on his bottom lip and looking away. “Yeah. This _case_ is actually just my way of nabbing a couple gs and the bitch of it all is that I plan to take a couple hundred more on the way out.”

“You’re going to steal from the school?”

“No.” Seth sighed. “Carmichael’s business ventures are hugely profitable. I’m gonna milk that cash cow till its dry. Or I was. _Shit_ .” He raked his fingers through his hair, “After _this_ …because of _you_ ... it doesn’t feel right and that’s not _okay_ Kate. I don’t turn down cash because of the _morality_ of it.”

“You’re welcome?” Kate gave an incredulous laugh. “Look….I don’t care if I’ve made you feel like changing your _shitty_ morals. You lied to me. I don’t like being lied to. And it’s still lying if its lying by omission or letting someone believe something they believe that’s wrong.” She blinked in that way she had before when she was trying not to cry.

Seth started to say something, to apologize, to try to make this right, but he remained silent. Maybe this was supposed to be the way it went. She was only going to distract him anyways. This way she’d stay out of harm’s way. She’d go back to her good little girl life, graduate, and move on with her life.

If she stuck around him any longer she’d only be sucked into the tornado of a life that he was at the eye of. And a life with him? Was no life. He’d already ruined enough lives in his nearly thirty years of lives.

“Just _go_ Kate.” He said, looking anywhere but _at_ her.

Kate inhaled sharply, before she marched straight past him and towards the door. She stopped, turning back to look at him. “Take the Chinese food. I don’t need Jessica asking me why I’m crying over General Tsos.”

Seth tried not to smile at that, but a tiny one cracked through his somber facade. He stepped towards her, reaching out for the Chinese food. “Please don’t cry over me.”

“I won’t cry over you if I don’t have your dumb Chinese food.” Kate told him, her brows knitting together. “I should have known you were too good to be true.”

“I’m definitely not _good_ , sweetheart.” Seth said dryly. “And I don’t think I ever claimed to be. I’d make a shit priest.”

“I know.” Kate’s expression fell again and she turned her back on him. “Have a good night Seth.”

“Sleep well Kate.”

He’d really fucked up. _Really_ fucked up. He didn’t give a fuck about the case anymore, not when it cost him whatever this could have been. Even if it was nothing. It cost him the chance to see _what_ it was.

He was going to punch Richie in the goddamn face when he saw him next.

He’d cost him Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo the rating goes up in this chapter.

* * *

If I found you outside, I would kiss you,  and none would despise  
me. I would lead   you and bring you into the house of my  
mother — she who used to teach me.  I would give you spiced wine  
to drink, the juice of my pomegranate. His left hand is under my  
head, and his right hand embraces me! (Song of Solomon 8:1-3)

* * *

Putting one foot in front of the other and walking away was easier said than done. She stood outside his door for at least ten minutes, glued in her spot, staring at the blank wall across from it. The realization was slowly soaking in and as angry as she was, she was curious too. Her father used to tell her she was too curious too.

_You know that saying, Katie-Cakes? Curiosity killed the cat. Well the same can be said for Kates too._

That had been after her mother died. After she’d figured out that her mother had _wanted_ to die and the car accident just conveniently happened for her. She had found her diary hidden amongst her father’s preaching materials. Confronting him had been a mistake. But she was just so _angry_ that he’d hidden it from her.

She hated being lied to.

Honestly what _had_ she expected with Seth? He was at least ten years older than her. He was _pretending_ to be a priest. None of that spelled _good_ and yet she’d still pushed her way into whatever he was involved in. Still - he’d _lied_ to her. He’d been the one staring at her like she’d been the only person in the room.

She could still feel him pressed up against her. That was a situation she’d put _herself_ in. He’d kissed her the first time, sure, but she’d come back for more and initiated it this time. Honestly - how was she supposed to stay away from him now? She _wanted_ him. Still. How fucked up was that?

This was what temptation was, wasn’t it? This strong pull to do the very thing you knew was wrong. What would her momma think if she were still alive? What would her daddy think if he hadn’t lost his mind? What would _God_ think?

She should just walk away. He was a lost cause. He’d probably done _really_ horrible crimes too. Thieves weren’t good people. She was a _good_ person. The worst thing she’d ever done was kiss _him_. Even that wasn’t so bad. She’d lusted after him. That was a big sin right? Because either one of them could be someone else’s spouse some day and it would be adultery?

Honestly, how antiquated was that? There were some things like that that she just didn’t understand. She couldn’t help the fact she _wanted_ him. He made her ache in ways no one ever had. Not even that boy she used to like in church, back before her mother died. _Kyle_. He used to call her his girlfriend, hold her hand and kiss her cheek. But she never felt anything like she felt with Seth. Maybe because she was an adult now. Or maybe because he was the real deal.

A real liar.

Kate closed her eyes for a long moment, trying to seek the wisdom on what to do. But her head was a silent as the hallway. She let out a long-held sigh and turned back to face the door. She reached out to knock, her knuckles barely touching the door.

There was silence on the other side, but she tried again a little louder this time. But no answer came.

“Seth?” She called through the door quietly, trying the door knob. He hadn’t locked it back. Kate hesitated, before curiosity got to her again. It really did have a way of getting under her skin and driving her to just go for it.

The shower was running in the bathroom, which should have been an indicator that she should leave, but she stayed. She shut the door behind her and locked it this time (she told herself it was because Jameson could come back, but there had to be an underlying one too). He’d left his Chinese food sitting on the counter and she put it away in the fridge, along with her own. It was going to spoil and she wasn’t done yelling at him yet.

 _“Kate_.”

She spun around to face the bathroom door at the sound of her name. But the shower was still running. There was no way he knew she was in there. Her brows knit together as she slowly walked across the room, listening at the bathroom door.

Her heart leapt in her throat at the sound of Seth letting out a low groan. Was he hurt? _Oh_. It only dawned on her when the groan turned into her name on the downward slope of it.

Oh. My. God.

Kate’s hand flew to her mouth, heat flooding her cheeks as she stepped backwards away from the door. Was he? He had to be. Over _her_ ? It wasn’t like she hadn’t felt him pressed against her lower stomach, rigidly hard. She understood the semantics of _sex_ , but she went to a Catholic boarding school… she _knew_ she was missing out on a lot.

 _Masturbating_. To her. Probably not even for the first time either. Jessica had talked all about masturbating. A lot before. She understood why her parents sent her to St. Margaret’s. If she’d stayed in public school she’d probably already have a kid or two.

Kate had _tried_ her hand at the whole masturbating thing. _Once_ … last night. After that kiss, Seth had left her all flustered feeling, and she understood what _sexual tension_ was. It had left her on edge and she remembered enough from that trashy romance novel Jessica had brought to remember what a girl was supposed to do.

It had been pretty disappointing. But from the sound of it, Seth’s experience was far from disappointing. He kept repeating her name and the tone he said it in seemed to go straight to her center.

She should _go_ . There was only one place this afternoon was headed if she stayed and… was she _really_ prepared to just throw it away to someone who had _blatantly_ lied to her and deceived her?

The shower shut off. The curtain rings scraped against the rod as he pushed back the curtain.

Kate’s breath was caught in her throat as she listened. She wondered if he was just as well formed _everywhere_ as he felt like he was. His arms were a thing of wonder and she hadn’t really gotten the chance to fully enjoy them. He definitely worked out a lot.

The bathroom door creaked as he started to open it. He must have forgotten something because he hesitated and she still had time to _run_ , but she sat herself down on the foot of his bed and _waited_.

Seth walked out completely unaware of her presence as he wrapped a towel around his waist (not soon enough to avoid giving her an eyeful). He idly glanced up and met her eyes. “Jesus Christ. What are you doing here?” He questioned.

“I-...” She trailed off. “I knocked.”

“You _knocked_.” He looked between the door and her and then the bathroom. “How long were you here?”

Kate’s cheeks turned bright red. “Long enough.”

“Kate, you shouldn’t be here.” He told her gently. “You’re making a mistake.”

“Maybe I am.” Kate admitted. “But it’s my mistake to make.” She wrung her hands together before she stood up. “I didn’t want to walk away from you.” She kept her voice low as she walked towards him, “I stood outside your door and _willed_ myself to leave but I still ended up in here. _Listening_ to you.”

“Kate… I was… That was.” Seth stumbled over the words that seemed to fail him. “Not what it sounded like?”

“So you were just in the rueing my name?” Kate questioned, batting her lashes up at him. “Interesting. Well, in that case…” She acted like she was about to leave, but just like she expected him to, he caught her wrist and pulled her back.

“Why are you doing this?” Seth questioned, his eyes searching her face. “I’m not someone you can save, you know. I’m not a charity case. I’ve made my bed and I’m lying in it.”

Kate swallowed thickly. “Well, in that case… Is there room for two in that bed you’ve made?” She questioned, stepping closer to her, her hands running over his still damp chest. He was _all_ man under her palms.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kate.” Seth swore under his breath, before he leaned down and kissed her. It was a searing kiss, hotter than any of the ones that came before. It set fire to her lower belly and she was certain only he was going to be able to put it out.

Kate groaned softly against his lips, which he took as an opportunity to tease his tongue between her lips and hers was more than willing to join his. She tilted her head a little, deepening the kiss. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck and she pulled him down closer.

His towel seemed to be slipping down his hips a little. Not like she hadn’t just _seen_ him. But she hadn’t _felt_ him so closely yet and it was close to happening. Seth’s hands had already wandered down her sides, slipping beneath her skirt, drawing the material up to grasp at her hips. He had a fascination with the skirt, didn’t he?

Seth pulled back from the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. “Are you sure about this?”

“I-...” Kate hesitated, her brows knitting together. “Yes.” It was really happening wasn’t it? Oh God. Not that God was probably listening to her _now_.

“I feel like you’ve got an unfair advantage here.” He teased, gesturing to his towel. “Are you trying to take advantage of a nearly naked man, Ms. Fuller?”

“Oh, you know me. I’m temptation wrapped in a plaid skirt and knee highs.” Kate retorted dryly, rolling her eyes. “I hate to break it to you, though. There’s nothing sexy under here.” She made a face. “Unless pink brief cuts and a sorta matching t-shirt bra is your kryptonite.”

Seth grinned at her. “I’ll have you know it’s what’s under it all that really counts.” He told her, starting to unbutton her blouse. “It’s not like they’ll be on much longer.”

Kate blushed. “I figured as much.” She inhaled sharply as he got the last button undone and pushed the white fabric off her shoulders. “Does it hurt?”

“Taking your bra off?” Seth retorted as his hand snaked around behind her to pop the clasps. “Not at all.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.” He nodded. “And I promise you it won’t hurt like you’re thinking it will.” Seth leaned in to kiss her again as he let her bra drop from her body. His hand rose from beneath her skirt to cup her breast and Kate was thankful that his lips were against hers because she _might_ have shouted right then.

It felt like heaven, but it made her feel like sin. She leaned into his touch as he palmed her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple and making them both harden into pebbled peaks. She inhaled sharply against his lips, her teeth scraping over his bottom lip.

Seth started to back them up towards the bed, moving until the backs of her legs hit the edge. She yelped as she started to fall, but he controlled her landing and he ended up draped over top of her. He smirked down at her, his eyes seeming almost darker with the way his pupils were blown. “I’ll make you feel amazing Kate.”

“You already are.” Kate admitted shyly, resisting the urge to cover her breasts from his gaze. They weren’t much more than a handful for him, but he didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Mission accomplished.” He said as he lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, while his hand teased the other. Her back arched up off the bed and her hips had a mind of their own as they rocked against him where he’d settled himself between her thighs. Her skirt was pushed up nearly around her waist and his towel was _barely_ on anymore.

“ _Seth_.” She panted out as he switched his attention to the other breast. The cool air on her breast made them feel even heavier with his attention. The heat blossoming between her thighs was almost too much to take now. She needed some sort of friction to make it stop.

He started kissing down the hollow of her stomach, nipping at the skin as he moved lower still. His fingers brushed over the waistband of her skirt before he started tugging it down her hips. _With_ her underwear. He wasn’t wasting any time.

“ _Oh_.” She breathed, her eyes a little unfocused as she tried to keep them on what Seth was doing. He was resting between her thighs, studying her arousal slickened sex. She felt ridiculous to be so wound up. She’d never felt so implicitly aroused before in her life. She’d never had the chance to be, but still.

Seth smirked up at her, his eyes holding her gaze as his mouth descended upon her sex. Her head fell back and her eyes clenched closed as the sensation overwhelmed her. His tongue was sweeping between her folds, teasing her center, making her cry out softly.

Kate’s fingers tugged at his hair, holding him right where he was. The fire was all consuming, running through her veins and making her feel like she was coming apart at the seams. Her stomach muscles were clenching, her inner muscles starting to flutter.

Seth groaned against her folds, his tongue seeking out a little bundle of nerves that made her come completely undone. Kate bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out too loudly. Her back bowed up off the bed as his fingers joined his tongue. They slid into her and set off a whole different chain reaction that left her breathless.

He pulled back, kissing her inner thighs lazily. Kate let out a pitiful little whine at the lack of content, her hips rocking a little, seeking his touch again.

“Enjoyed that didn't you?” Seth questioned lowly, the scruff of his five o’clock shadow rough against her skin.

“Mhm.” Kate mumbled, leaning up on her elbows. “I… I kinda thought that was a myth. And not for lack of trying.” She told him with a shy smile.

Seth’s brows shot up at that. “Has little Miss Kate been a _bad_ girl?”

“Shut up!” She laughed, shoving at his head playfully.

Seth moved back up her body, trailing his lips over her stomach, reaching her mouth again and kissing her. Kate groaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. She pushed her fingers through his hair, her freehand traveling down to pull the towel off of him.

Kate broke from the kiss, looking down at _him_. “Can I-”

“Yes.” Seth cut her off, taking her hand in his and guiding it down to his cock. His lashes fluttered as her fingers curled around him and he abandoned her hand, letting her take the lead.

Kate slowly stroked him, her thumb brushing over the head of his cock, studying his expression with every pass of her fingers. “Do you like that?”

“Fuck yes.” He rasped out, his hips rocking a little to thrust into her grasp. “Better than I imagined.”

Kate blushed even harder, as if that were even possible. “Do you have a…?”

Seth groaned. “Yeah. I gotta get up though.”

Kate bit down on her bottom lip, releasing her hold on his cock as he started to get up. Seth returned a second later with a condom wrapper held up between his fingers. “Aren't you glad I'm a bad Catholic?”

Seth snorted. “I don't think you can afford getting knocked up by the likes of me, princess.” He tore the wrapper and rolled it onto his cock.

Kate made a face, “You'd be right about that.” She smirked at him, before he kissed the smirk right off her face. He mumbled something about _no more talking_ but his words got muffled by the kiss.

Seth nudged her thighs apart, settling in between them again. He stroked her slick flesh again, teasing her as he guided his cock to her center.

Kate clutched at his arms, nails biting into his skin as he started to press into her. It hurt at first, stretching her, filling her. He seemed to alleviate the initial _pain_ with a few strokes of his thumb over that little bundle of nerves.

Never even in her wildest most sordid dreams had she ever imagined it feeling like _this_ . It hurt at first, there was no denying that, but when he started to move it was almost _too_ much pleasure.

“That's it baby.” Seth whispered against her lips, trailing his along her jawline. “So good.”

Kate let out a low moan as she started to rock into his movements. It was _really_ happening. Just like that she'd given herself away, to him, without a second thought. She’d never regret something that felt so good. Sin or not - she didn't care. Seth Gecko could have been the devil himself and she'd still want him. Just like this.

She was the moth and he was the flame and she wanted to let the fire consume her.

Kate cried out when her release hit. It was probably far too loud and he caught her lips for a desperate kiss. Her release seemed to spark his own, going rigid above her as it struck. He thrust into her until he he couldn't anymore, collapsing atop her.

“Oh my God.” Kate whispered, her hands sliding over his back, groaning at the way their sweat-slick skin stuck together when he shifted above her. His face was pressed into the crook of her neck and he exhaled heavily, his breath tickling her skin.

“I don't know if God’s listening.” Seth teased, his lips brushing over the spot just beneath her ear.

“I thought the very same thing earlier.” Kate said with a content little hum, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Are you gonna fall asleep on me now?”

Seth chuckled. “No, but I'm probably going to get up and eat some Chinese. _Finally._ ”

“You need a lady in your life.” Kate teased. “You left it out to spoil!” She tugged at his hair with a giggle. “A woman would you keep you in line.”

“Is that a thing?” Seth made a face. “I was married briefly and this train derailed drastically.”

Kate arched a brow. “You were married?” She frowned a little. Now she wondered if she matched up to _her_ . Then again, it wasn't like he was _still_ married.

“You jealous?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “No! You just don't seem like the marrying sort.”

“Well I'm not.” Seth said dryly as he rolled off of her with a groan. He got up and walked into the bathroom to throw the condom away. “It didn't last long.”

“Well,” Kate started, grabbing her bra to put back on again. “Nevermind.”

“ _Nevermind_ what?” Seth questioned as he pulled his pants on.

“Nothing. It was dumb.” Kate said with a nervous laugh.

“I bet it wasn't.” Seth said, smiling gently.

Kate sighed, leaning back against the pillows on his bed. “Yeah it was.” She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. “I was just wondering how weighed up to your _wife_.”

“ _Ex-wife._ ” Seth corrected. “I consider Vanessa one of the worst mistakes in my life so let that one sink in.”

Kate watched him as he moved to microwave his food. “Why did you marry her?”

“I was young and stupid?”

“How old were you?”

“Twenty-one.” Seth told her with a grimace, looking back at her as she fiddled with her knee highs that had slid down around her ankles. “And divorced by twenty-two. It was hell.”

“You're what? Twenty-eight?” Kate questioned, grabbing her skirt and pulling it on.

“Yep.” Seth said, “You want your food too?”

Kate nodded. “I'm starving.” She walked into the bathroom, her cheeks flushing bright red when she spotted the hickey she was sporting on her collarbone. “Have you seen your ex since then?”

“She doesn't hold a candle to you, babe. Don't worry.” Seth called from the kitchen. “Plus I was _injailforfiveyearsafterthat_.”

“What was that?” Kate questioned, popping out of the bathroom. “You were in _jail_?”

“Did I say that?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Five years.” Seth sighed heavily. “Theft’ll catch up to you sooner or later.”

“Well that's _wonderful_ .” Kate crossed her arms across her chest. “ _Yay_ my first time was with a jail hardened criminal.” She said sardonically.

“Could have been worse.” Seth said with a dark sort of chuckle. “Could have been a murderer like my brother.”

Kate’s heart stopped, “Please say you're kidding.”

“Wish I were sweetheart.” Seth rolled his shoulders, shaking his head.

“This day is so weird.” Kate said, sitting down at the table with a sigh. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Was this really the life she wanted to lead? Just because she'd slept with Seth, didn't mean she was stuck with him. She didn't have to get anymore involved than that, but… A part of her wanted to. “So, what do the two of you do? Steal and kill?” She scrunched up her nose.

“We've been through some crazy shit.” Seth told her as he sat her dish of food down in front of her and he took the seat across from her. “Richie ain't right, but he's my brother and I gotta stick with him.”

“Even though he's killed people?”

“Unfortunately. You said you have a brother, right?”

Kate pursed her lips. “Yeah but my parents adopted him.”

“So you don't consider him your brother?”

“No, I do… I just…” She shrugged. “It's not the same.”

“You wouldn't die for him?”

“Well,” Kate sighed. “Yes, I would.” She relented. A part of her still blamed Scott for everything to happened because she had been a stupid little girl. Her parents adopted him in a vain attempt to do something good in hopes it would help with whatever was wrong with her mom. “Now I would. But not when he first joined our family.”

“This sounds like a story in the making.” Seth said with a cocky grin that fell when he realized it wasn't a happy tale. “You don't have to tell me.”

“It's not that big of a deal.” Kate said with a defeated sort of sigh. “My mom had something wrong with her. I never have figured out what. Daddy didn't really believe in medicine I guess.” She pressed her lips together, searching for the right words. “They got this real great idea when I was about six - _let's adopt_! So they got Scott. I guess they thought doing some good would cure her. But it didn't. It made her worse off I think because of the stress of raising two kids.”

“I'm sorry.” Seth reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

“He didn't get sent off to boarding school.” Kate said a little bitterly. “Nope. I was the one daddy shipped off to get out of his hair.” She rolled her eyes. “I was probably too much of a bitter harpy for his liking.”

“You? A bitter harpy? _Hardly_.” Seth gave her a teasingly look, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. “Your father sounds like a piece of work.”

“He's something.” Kate turned her hand over and squeezed his hand back. “Mostly drunk now. I guess Catholicism is a little more forgiving than the Baptists were.” She released his hand and took a bite of her food. “My daddy issues must be why I just slept with a guy ten years my senior.” She flashed him a too sweet smile.

Seth’s brows shot up. “What? Was fucking me therapy or something?” He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “Damn shame I'm not a real priest. You could get off on calling me _father._ ”

Kate giggled, covering her mouth. “Don't give me ideas!” She was pretty sure she was crimson red now. “What's your excuse for chasing a _teen_?”

“I'm a fucked up individual?”

“Sounds about right.” She smirked, nudging his foot under the table. “I shouldn't be okay with this, you know. I should have just kept going but I came back. I'm probably a little fucked up too.”

Seth chuckled. “Yeah you are.” He winked. “But we gotta play this safer from here on out. Jameson’s gonna be suspicious. I don't want you involved with this mess.” He tilted his head, chewing a bite of food. “But it'll be more obvious if we pull you out of it.”

“I want a cut of the money.” Kate told him firmly. “I need money because when I graduate I'm not going home.”

“Where are you going?”

“ _Anywhere._ ” Kate sighed, picking at her food. “I can't go back to Bethel.”

“You could…” He shook his head. “Probably not a good idea.”

“Go with you? Won't you be gone before I graduate?” Kate questioned.

“I could come back.” Seth let out a heavy sigh. “Richie wouldn't like it, I don't think.”

“I don't want to put a strain on you and your brother.” Kate rubbed her lips together.

“Well,” Seth started. “I thought he cost me you already with this Jameson shit.” He hissed out. “I'm still punching him in the face.”

“So violent.”

“You have no idea. I used to get in fights in prison.” He flexed his muscles.

“What a manly man.” Kate said dryly, leaning back in her chair. “So strong.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “You only get this with a _real_ man.” He grinned. “I wasn't this fit back when I was your age.”

“I bet you looked like a dork.” Kate teased. “I mean more of a dork than you do now.”

“A dork, huh?”

“A big ole dork.” Kate sat up a little straighter, giving him a challenging look. “How's your practicing going? Got it memorized?”

“I don't know how I'm gonna focus with you in the room.” Seth told her with a cheeky grin. “You should be sick.”

“I'll be deathly ill.” Kate teased, pressing her palm to her forehead. “I know a really nice bed to sleep in too.” Her eyes flickered over to his bed.

“That would get me through mass.” Seth smirked. “But the real worship wouldn't happen till I came in here.”

Kate made a pleased little sound. “Am I your _god_ now?”

“Maybe.”

“I wish that were true. I bet gods don't have to deal with tests.” She chewed on her bottom lip. “I have a Spanish test in the morning.”

“Want to celebrate tomorrow evening?”

“With a burrito?” Kate tilted her head. “I'm down for it. But won't Jameson be suspicious? I don't want him calling the cops on you.”

“Don't you worry baby, I'll figure it out. I wanna take you out.” Seth said, dropping his voice a little lower. “But only if you think you got an A.”

“I don't get anything but As.” Kate grinned, pushing her chair back. “But on that note, I should study. Otherwise no burritos.” She didn't know if she was supposed to kiss him goodbye or what. It was new to her. They weren't _dating_ or _together_. They were just… Fucking?

“When do you think you'll need me to talk to Carmichael?”

“After Wednesday. Don't worry about it.” Seth told her as he moved to wrap his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. “Focus on your studies.”

Kate sighed heavily. “I'll see you tomorrow night.” She kissed his cheek, but he turned his head and kissed her lips instead. “Where do you want to meet?”

Seth brushed his fingers over her cheek, his eyes meeting her's. “Come over here tomorrow around five.”

“I'll bring clothes to change into. So it doesn't look like you're a perv or taking your daughter out for dinner.”

Seth snorted, giving her ass a playful swat as he let her go. “You mean it's not a daddy-daughter date? Now that I know that…”

“Shut up!” Kate laughed, shoving him in the chest. “This right here is why you're a dork. A dork wrapped in _sin_.”

Seth moved to open the door for her, “I'll see you at breakfast.”

“Bye Seth.” Smiled at him, shouldering her bag. Was this the infamous walk of shame? There was probably some sort of message in the fact that the sun had hidden itself since she'd gone to his room. It was cloudy and miserably grey and it was definitely going to be a hellacious storm.

“ _Pst_.”

Kate froze, looking around the garden. “Hello?”

A man stepped out from behind a tree, his hands tucked into his pockets. “You Kate Fuller?”

“Depends on who’s asking.” She narrowed her eyes at the bespectacled man. Kate took a step backwards, trying to figure out which was the right way to run. Back into the parsonage? Towards the dorms?

He was faster than she expected, catching her as she tried to run.

Kate gave a yelp of surprise as his hand flew to her mouth. There was something on the cloth that covered her mouth. _Oh God_. She remembered that scent from biology…

Chloroform.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

* * *

  _It's making my heart beat so fast_  
_In my mind, you're the angel on the painted glass_  
_Looking for high, divine, connection_  
_I'm a lover, in need of confession_

* * *

 

Seth didn't like the fact that he didn't see Kate at breakfast. Her friends seemed to be waiting on her too, but she never showed. He barely touched his own breakfast, wondering if her absence had something to do with _him_.

Had she regretted what they'd done yesterday? He wouldn't blame her. He still wondered if he'd done the right thing. Of course he hadn't, but why the fuck shouldn't they have? They were both consenting adults.

Still, he wouldn't blame her if she wanted to keep distance between them.

But she wasn't at her Spanish class either. Sister Michelle called her name and looked pretty perplexed by the fact she wasn't there. On a test day. That wasn't like Kate at all.

It was probably his fault. Despite her strong facade she didn't have it all together like she acted. He was probably the straw that broke the camel’s back. _Fuck._

Everything he touched really did go to hell in a handbasket. Even Richie was ignoring him. With his luck he'd gone off the rails again. It really wasn't his week… month… year… life?

“Hey… Jessica right?”

“You know my name?” The blond seemed _far_ too excited about that fact and it just annoyed Seth to no end.

“Yeah.” Seth gritted his teeth. “Have you seen Ms. Fuller?”

“ _Oh_. No.” Jessica rolled her eyes. “I was wondering if you knew anything about her vanishing.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just saying. You were all creepy staring and now she didn't come back to our room last night.” Jessica shrugged. “Teresa and I figured you kidnapped her.”

“ _Lovely_. Well I only saw her briefly yesterday, I'll have you know. Sister Michelle is concerned. She missed her test this morning.”

Jessica’s expression fell. “That doesn't sound like Kate at all. She's gone to class sick as a dog before just to keep her grades up.”

“Any idea where she may have gone? Is there anywhere _here_ that she's hidden before?”

“She's a teenager not a toddler, she doesn't _hide_.” Jessica said scathingly. “Have you said anything to Father Carmichael?”

Seth’s jaw clenched. “No.” God, she hadn't gone after him had she? Was she in danger? Did she try to _help_? Fuck. “Look, don't say anything. I'll handle this.”

Jessica narrowed her eyes. “You better not have done anything with her. She thought you were shady.”

“She thought I was _shady_?”

“Well,” She gestured to him. “You stared at her a lot and-”

Seth held his hand up to stop her from saying anymore. “ _Enough_. I'm going to speak with Father Carmichael now.”

Jesus Christ. Was Kate really dumb enough to go after Carmichael on her own? Had she snooped around and gotten caught? Because that was just fucking fantastic. Exactly what he needed. Richie would never let him live this down if Kate had gotten hurt. He'd never let himself live it down either.

If Kate was in any danger… If something happened to her… he'd blame himself forever.

 _“Father Carmichael_!” Seth said with an edge of annoyance to his voice as he approached the older man outside his office. “Just the man I was looking for.”

“I'm a bit pressed for time right now-”

“I don't think so.” Seth said, grabbing him by the arm and shoving him back into his office. “You've got all the time in the world to explain what the fuck you did with Kate Fuller.”

“ _Excuse me_ ?” The older man rubbed at his arm. “You are treading on thin ice Mr. Gecko. I will not tolerate a seminarian behaving like this at _my_ school.”

“Look here old man, I'm not here to fuck around. Tell me where Kate is.” Seth threatened, locking the door and pulling the bookcase by the door in front of it.

Carmichael stood up a little straighter. “I don't _know_ where she is, Mr. Gecko and I don't appreciate the insinuation in your words.”

Seth clenched his fists. “It's an insinuation you should be used to.” All his plans of playing the long game and toeing around the subject went straight out the window now that Kate was in danger. “Where is she?”

“I don't know what you think you know but you're mistaken-” Seth wanted to punch him straight in smug old-man face.

“I know about the girls Carmichael.” Seth said lowly, his fingers itching for the gun he'd neglected to bring along. He'd jumped on it, unprepared. All because of Kate. “I know what it means when they go missing.”

“You're not a seminarian are you?” He questioned, remaining planted where he stood. “Who sent you?”

“That's immaterial.” Seth hissed, his eyes narrowing. “But if I were you, I would start talking right about now.”

Carmichael chuckled. “I have nothing to say. Ms. Fuller’s disappearance has nothing to do with me. Why are you so concerned about Ms. Fuller?”

“Why shouldn't I be when a sex trafficking priest runs her school?” Seth grimaced as phone started ringing. “Don't move.” He ordered before answering the phone. “What?”

“Good morning Seth.” Richie said with a too-cheery voice. “How are things going?”

“I'm a bit busy right now confronting Carmichael. What do you want?”

“I thought you'd like to know that-” It sounded like Richie covered the mic of his phone, muffling the sound of his voice, but it was quite clear that he was shouting at someone in the background. “Sorry about that. Where was I? Ah, _right_. I called to let you know that I had taken care of our problem.”

“What problem?” Seth questioned, genuinely confused by what he was saying.

“The girl.”

“ _What_?” He had to have heard him wrong. He couldn't have… It felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

He was going to be sick.

“The girl.” Richie hummed. “We don't have to worry about her getting in the way anymore.”

“What did you do to her?”

“I never realized just how efficient chloroform is. When you see it on TV you just have to wonder. It's actually quite accurate.”

“Richie.” Seth tried to keep his voice steady but he was about to reach through the phone and throttle him. “What did you do to her? I swear to God if you touched a hair on her body.”

“She's _fine_. She won't bother you anymore.”

“Where the fuck are you?” Seth shoved the book shelf out of the way, wrenching the door open and heading out into the hallway. “Richie you better fucking tell me.” He stopped, opening the door to Carmichael's office. “We're not done here.”

“Seth, I don't see why you're so angry. This girl is a distraction. She won't interfere now.”

“When I find you I'm gonna punch you in the fucking face so your glasses better be off when I get there.” Seth bit out.

“Why are you angry with me?” Richie questioned in that tone that really made Seth want to strangle the life out of him. “Forget about the girl.”

“How about this.” Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. “I forget about the girl _if_ you tell me where you are.”

“I don’t see why that matters.”

“Because I want to talk to you… in person.”

“And punch me?”

“Probably. But I want to know where you are.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Well if you tell me where you are I can get you a burger. With all your favorite fixings on it.” Richie had always been weird, but ever since Seth had gone to prison he’d turned a whole nother corner of weird. “Can I talk to Kate?”

“I thought you were forgetting about her.”

“Yes, but if I’m bringing you a burger it would be rude if I didn’t ask her what she wanted to eat. She’s our guest after all.” Seth was already back at the parsonage, grabbing his gun out of his duffel bag and heading for his car. “Please put her on the phone.”

“ _Fine_.” Richie retorted petulantly. He could hear him moving and a bit of a struggle before he heard Kate’s voice on the other line.

“Seth?” She sounded _terrified_ and it made his heart ache.

“Hey baby.” Seth whispered, trying to sound calm and collected even though he wanted to crawl through the phone. “Are you still on school grounds?”

“No.”

“A motel?”

“I think so.”

He could hear Richie question distantly, “ _What is he asking_?”

“Tell him I’m asking about a burger.”

“A burger.”

Seth let out a shaky sigh. “Does he have a gun?”

“Two.”

 _Shit_. “Loaded?”

“Yes.” Kate sounded like she was going to start crying, but she was holding back.

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart.” Seth soothed. “I’m coming. Can you put him back on the line?”

“I’m scared.”

“Shut up!” Richie shouted, grabbing the phone away from her. “Are you done with her now?”

“Do not hurt her Richie.” Seth warned him. “Where are you?”

“I can meet you somewhere.”

“ _Richie_.”

“Two Palms Motel. It’s right down-”

“I know exactly where it is. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“With food?”

“With food.” Seth sighed, reluctantly hanging up the phone. He rushed the guy at the counter, ordering three orders of the same burger Richie always loved. He had to keep it together or Richie might do something stupid. He couldn’t go in guns blazing. He was a loose cannon and Kate couldn’t be caught in the crossfire.

He made up some sob story about a crazy boss demanding food. How he was going to get fired if he didn’t get back in ten minutes. The guy at the counter either believed him or saw the gun in his belt, because his order was done remarkably fast and he was back on the road to the Two Palms.

Richie hadn’t lied. His car was parked in front of 309 and he could see his brother peeping through the blinds.

Seth knocked on the door seconds before Richie opened it and ushered him inside. Kate was tied up on the floor beside the bed. It looked like she’d initially been _on_ the bed, but she’d struggled and ended up on the floor and he’d left her there.

He met her eyes briefly before turning his full attention to Richie. “I hope it’s what you like.” Seth said as he sat the bag down on the table. “I even remembered the salt on the meat.” He glanced back towards Kate. “Can I let her out to eat?”

“ _Sure_.” Richie mumbled, already unwrapping his burger and taking a bite. “Damn this is one good burger.”

Seth knelt down in front of Kate, pulling the gag out of her mouth. “You okay?”

“I’ve been better.” Kate whispered, shifting so he could get to her wrists.

“Richie, can I have your Swiss Army Knife?” Seth questioned as he brushed his fingers over her wrists where the zip tie was digging in.

“Do you _have_ to let her out? She’s going to make a mess.”

“She’s not going to make a mess, _Richie_. But this is hurting her.” Seth stood open, walking over to Richie. “Give me the knife.”

“Did you get fries?”

“Yes. Can I have the knife?”

“ _Fine_.” Richie handed him the tool over, digging around in the bag for the fry container.

“Jesus Richie. Did you have to put these on so tight?” Seth criticized as he cut them loose.

“She fought me.”

Kate’s brows furrowed as she looked at Seth.

“I can’t imagine why.” Seth said dryly, brushing his fingers over her wrists where the zipties had dented her skin. “Did he do _anything_?”

Kate shook her head, “No.”

“Seth, aren’t you going to eat?”

“In a minute.” Seth untied her ankles and helped her stand up, sitting her down on the edge of the bed. “I’m going to get you back to the school in a few minutes.”

Kate hugged her arms around her middle. “I want to stay with _you.”_

“Then you’ll stay with me.” Seth assured her, squeezing her hand before he turned his attention back to his brother. If he stared at Kate anymore he was going to lose it for real. She looked more like a child than she had before. There was _real_ fear in her eyes and exhaustion and she looked _small_ sitting there on the stark white bed.

“Isn’t she going to eat?” Richie questioned as he licked his fingers clean. “If she’s not, I’m eating her burger.”

“Go ahead.” Seth told him, moving over to the TV stand to pick up the gun he’d left lying there. He pulled out the amo, pocketing that and laying the gun back down. “Hey Richie - where’s the Glock?”

Richie patted his hip.

Seth looked to Kate, willing her to stay put. “Can I see it?”

“Why?” Richie gave him a suspicious look, narrowing his eyes. “Are you trying to take my gun? After all I’ve done for you? Do you not care about the money?”

“Of course I care about the money, Richie. Why do you think I got involved with this in the first place?” Seth waved his hand dismissively.

“You’re gonna give my gun to her aren’t you?”

“Why would I do that?”

“You were probably going to give her my cut of the money too.” Richie dropped his second burger. “I saw it in her eyes. I could see the money in her eyes.” His hand went to his gun and Seth tried to move fast enough to get it out of his hand, but he brandished it at Kate. “She’s already bleeding Seth.”

Seth looked to her, his brows furrowing together but Kate looked just as confused and scared as he did. “What are you talking about?”

“Can’t you see the blood on her?”

“I can’t say that I do.” Seth took a careful step towards Richie. “But if you shoot her there will be blood and that will be _very_ bad.” He held his hand out, but Richie took a step away from him, his grip tightening on the gun.

“Her blood is all over you Seth. Why can’t you see it?” Richie grimaced and flinched, his eyes darting between Seth and Kate.

“ _Seth_.” Kate started, “I think your brother’s lost his freaking mind.”

“Trust me I know.”

“We have to go to Mexico Seth.” Richie reminded him. “She can’t go with us.”

“I never said she was.” Seth clenched his fists at his side. He was trying to work out his plan here. Shout duck and dive? There was still too much of a chance that she’d duck and he’d dive and send Richie’s trigger finger into action right where she’d moved to. If he hit his arm _that_ way and told Kate to move towards the door there was less of a chance….

Richie turned to look at Seth, narrowing his eyes. “Why did you touch her?”

“Because shit happens. Give me the gun.” Seth said dryly, reaching out gently to cover Richie’s hand with his. “Just let go of the gun.” Finally he released it into Seth’s hand and he quickly pulled the ammo out, tossing the empty gun onto the bed next to Kate. “Look. You stay right here Richie. I will come back for you. But I have to take her back to the school.”

“She doesn’t fit in there. She’s like a small cog in a large wheel. She doesn’t matter.” Richie said scathingly. “But she’s got you dirty.”

“You’re creepy as fuck sometimes.” Seth patted Richie on the shoulder. “Sit down and eat your damn burger.”

“Stop bossing me around.”

“Stop being a fucking psycho then.” Seth threw back, moving back to Kate. “Come on. Can you walk?”

“My wrists hurt worse.” Kate complained, rubbing at them. “They’re going to be bruised.” She shot Richie a scathing look, keeping close to Seth as he guided her towards the door. “Hey Richie.” She said in a mocking tone. “Fuck you.” She spit out.

“Are you okay?” Seth questioned as he opened the passenger side door for her.

“I’ve been better.” Kate said quietly, sinking into the seat. “I don’t want to go back to the school.” She told him, a little more firmly.

“Well, it’s a good thing that’s not where I’m taking you.” Seth said as he drove back towards the school.

“It sure looks like you are.” Kate gave him a distrusting look.

“How far is your home from here?”

“Bethel’s two hours from here.” Kate wiped at her eyes. “I don’t want to go back there either.”

“I know, but it’s really the only place I can think of taking you right now.” Seth said gently. “We’re going to go to your dorm and get whatever you need out of it and hit the road.”

“What the fuck is wrong with your brother?”

“I wish I knew. Something happened while I was in prison and I think he lost his goddamn mind.” Seth drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “But I want distance between you and him. I don’t trust him not to try this little shit again.”

“He _chloroformed_ me.” Kate ground out, clenching her fists. “I was leaving your place and he just _appeared_ and jumped me. I thought I was going to die.” The dam broke. Tears started. She covered her face and sobbed into her hands the rest of the drive back to the school. He left her in the car to grab his own belongings out of the parsonage, before he drove around the back of her dorm building.

“What if I see Jessica?”

“Tell her something happened back home and your dad’s here to pick you up.”

“And if she comes out and sees _you_.” Kate gave him a look.

“Then jump in the car and let’s get the hell out of here.”

“I missed my Spanish test.” Kate sniffed, fondling the car door before she pushed it open. “I’ll be right back.”

She was gone a little longer than he was comfortable with. Twenty minutes later she came back with everything that mattered to her thrown into two laundry baskets that she struggled with as she came down the stairs. Seth got out to help her, shoving them into the backseat with his own crap.

“Did you see Jessica?”

Kate nodded, pulling on her seatbelt. “I told her what you said to. I think she believed me.” She rested her cheek against the window. “I’m tired.”

“You should rest.” Seth said, playing with his phone to get the map set as he pulled up to a stop sign. “When we get closer, put your address in, okay?”

“Bethel’s small. I’ll get you there.” Kate told him, giving him a weak smile. “Jessica told me you confronted her about me being missing.”

“What did she say?”

“That you looked crazy.”

Seth laughed at that. “I was. With Carmichael too.”

“You went after Carmichael?” She perked up a little at that. “What did he say?”

“He didn’t admit to being involved with sex trafficking but he didn’t deny it either.” Seth explained. “But then Richie called and I bounced.” He reached over and squeezed her knee. “I’m sorry he got to you. I honestly had no idea he’d do anything like this.”

“I thought I was going to die.” Kate whispered, covering his hand with hers. “All I kept thinking about was that you said he was a murderer and… For a few minutes around two in the morning I actually wondered if _this_ had been your intentions all along. If you and your brother had some fucked up ploy to seduce and murder girls.”

“ _Thanks_.”

“I was sleep deprived, hungry, and scared to death. Forgive me for losing it a little.” Kate quipped, chewing on her bottom lip. “Thank you… for coming for me. For worrying about me.” She leaned back in the seat, letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m gonna sleep a little I think.”

Seth turned off the road and pulled into a parking lot, keeping his foot on the break. “Here.” He said as he peeled off his coat and laid it over her.

Kate smiled warmly at him, shifting to press a kiss to his cheek. “Wake me up when we get close.”

He was going to kill his brother. Once he got Kate back to her house, safe and sound, he was going to come back and beat Richie into a bloody pulp. He’d lost his mind. It had been okay (not really) when it was people during heists… but Kate was crossing a line. And he was babbling like a mad man now. Something wasn’t right and he couldn’t keep making excuses for him just because he was his brother.

In five days he’d managed to completely ruin an innocent girl’s life. He should have listened to himself and ignored her and stuck to the assignment. _One hundred thousand dollars_ and he’d thrown it all away for Kate Fuller. Sweet little Kate Fuller that seemed like a haunted shell of the girl she’d been on Thursday. There was really no way to undo this fuck up, except make sure she was safe and dip out of her life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The watchmen found me as they made their   
rounds in the city. “Have you seen the one my   
heart loves?” Scarcely had I passed them when   
I found the one my heart loves. I held him and   
would not let him go. (Song of Solomon 3:3-4)

* * *

Kate woke up just before they passed the welcome sign for Bethel. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes as she looked out the window, her brows furrowing as she saw familiar faces coming out of shops and walking their dogs.

“Home sweet home.” She mumbled, turning her head to look at Seth. He was going to leave her, wasn’t he? He was going to drop her off at home with two laundry baskets full of her belongings, maybe a goodbye kiss, and some halfhearted promise that he’d come back. He wouldn’t. She wasn’t stupid.

“Where should I turn next?”

“Next light turn left, then go two streets down and turn right.” Kate told him, rubbing her thumb over her wrist. The indent in her skin had lessened, but it was darkening with a bruise now. “Has he tried to call you?”

“He texted me a couple times.” Seth told her, handing her his phone. “You can read them if you want.”

**Why did you take all my ammo?  
** **Are you ever coming back?  
** **I’m hungry.  
** **You aren’t coming back are you?**

“He’s really… was he dropped on his head as a baby?” Kate questioned, trying to keep her words lighthearted, even though she wished she’d been able to kick him in the groin a few times before she’d left.

“I’m starting to think maybe.” Seth chuckled, nervously drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “He didn’t try anything…?”

“I told you _no_ before.” Kate frowned. “The worst he did to me was slap me twice after I tried to bite him.”

“You tried to _bite_ him?”

“I didn’t want to be gagged. Pretty sure I left a mark.” She grinned a little proudly then. “But no… Is he capable of doing something like that to a woman?”

Seth shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t realize he’d _kidnap_ you either. Fuck. I wish I’d kept my damn mouth shut about you.”

“You talked to him about me?”

“Yeah.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I made the mistake of saying there was this girl…” He trailed off. “He must’ve called Jameson. Jameson must have told him about our chat.” He sighed heavily. “I fucked up and it nearly cost you your life.”

“But it _didn’t_. That’s the important thing.” Kate smiled sadly at him as he pulled into her driveway. “This is where we part ways, right?”

Seth frowned. “I...I guess.”

“You know you don’t _have_ to go.” Kate suggested, chewing on her bottom lip. “I could fix you something to eat.”

“Let’s get your stuff in the house and then decide.” Seth nodded towards the baskets in the back seat.

Kate pushed the car door open and stepped out of the car. He had no intention of staying. She wasn’t even going to _hope_ that he would. It was just going to be her and her father who was probably drunk in his study. That’s where he almost always was when she went home. _Home_.

“Can I help you?”

“I’ve got it.” Kate said a little defensively as she hefted the two baskets into her arms and started for the side door. “There’s a key under the pot.” She told him, gesturing to a terracotta flower pot with her foot.

Seth bent down and pulled it out, unlocking the door and opening it for her. She stepped inside past him, sighing at the mess the house was in. There were dirty dishes everywhere in the kitchen. “I’m going to kill Scott. He should at least try to help around the house.”

“ _Yikes_.” Seth laughed, pulling the door shut behind him as he stepped inside.

Kate made a face. “I’m sorry it’s a mess.” She sat the baskets down on the floor, “Daddy! I’m home!” She called out, looking back at Seth. “Got a cover story about why you’re here?”

“Not a one.” Seth said as he unbuttoned a few buttons and rolled his sleeves up.

“Katie-Cakes, is that you?”

Kate sighed at the slurred voice. She grabbed Seth’s hand and half-dragged him behind her as she went to her father’s study.

“Is it Christmas already?”

“Just a little break.” Kate sighed, picking up a few dirty paper plates off his desk and tossing them into the already full garbage can beside his desk. “When was the last time you slept in your bed?”

“This morning.”

“Well that’s a positive change.” Kate said dryly as her father stood up to hug her. He reeked of whatever alcohol he’d taken to now. She didn’t know what, there were a couple half drunken bottles of hard liquor sitting on his desk.

“I’m gonna take this out.” Seth told her, touching her back gently as he grabbed a few of the empty bottles and shoved them into the garbage bag, taking it out of the room. He wasn’t going to leave that way was he? Take the garbage out and just not come back. She couldn’t blame him.

“Who’s that?”

“Just a friend.” Kate smiled a little, touching her father’s face. “You look tired. Are you sleeping?”

“What sort of friend?”

“The sort of friend that…” Kate trailed off, not that her father seemed to care. “Just a good friend.”

Much to her surprise, Seth came back a few minutes later, popping his head around the corner. “I”m gonna clean up the kitchen some.”

“Thanks Seth.” Kate _beamed_ at him, her chest filling with a warmth it had been without since yesterday. Fear had had such a hold on her that she hadn’t _let_ herself feel any sort of happiness. Not even when Seth showed up to rescue her. She’d been waiting on the other shoe to drop. Maybe it still would, but Seth wasn’t just running.

“He seems like a nice man.” He said, moving to sit down at his desk. “You should marry him.”

“ _Daddy_ …” She made a face and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. “He’s just a friend. A friend willing to put up with this mess.”

“That’s what I’m saying.... That’s a _rare_ thing.” He laughed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Your brother’s in a band these days.”

“Is he still _living_ here?” Kate questioned, almost afraid to hear what the answer would be. Given the state of things she really doubted it, but he’d lost his way much the same way her father had.

“Sometimes. Weekends mostly.” He sighed. “Why aren’t you in school?”

“Well,” Kate started, finding it far too easy to lie these days. “Because I’m a senior, we have a lot more spare time. So I decided to take a couple days off. Don’t worry.” She glanced over her shoulder at the doorway, listening to the sound of Seth whistling while dishes clanked. “I should help him clean up a little.”

“I think I’m going to take a nap now that you’re here.” Her father said as he stood up, moving over to the sofa he had in his office. “Have fun with your friend.”

“Oh, you know how much I love cleaning.” Kate remarked, her eyes lingering on her father for a long moment as he closed his eyes, before she headed back into the kitchen. “Thank you. I’d probably lose my mind if I was stuck here with only this mess.” She shuddered.

“How long has he been like that?”

“He started drinking right after momma died.” Kate explained, opening the dishwasher - _relieved_ to find that it had clean dishes in it. “After that things went downhill pretty quickly. One summer I was pretty much convinced I was going to walk in on him dead from alcohol poisoning. Jacob Fuller’s got a liver of steel.”

Seth’s eyebrows raised in amusement or shock as he started rummaging around the cabinets to see where everything went, helping her empty out the dishwasher and reload it with whatever could fit.

They worked for nearly an hour to get the kitchen clean and by then the sun was starting to dip low in the sky. She kept waiting for him to say he was leaving, but he never made any moves to go. Dinner consisted of two boxes of pizza she found in the freezer. Her father was still dozing, but she left a couple pieces in his study for him when he woke up.

“Do you want to be formal?” Kate questioned, nodding towards the kitchen table. “Or would you like to eat in my room?”

“Your _room_?” Seth wiggled his brows. “The inner sanctum of Kate Fuller.”

Kate laughed at his description of her room. “I wouldn’t call it that.” She shook her head, leading him down the hallway to her room, pushing it open. She was _so_ glad her father and Scott had stayed out of it. Everything was still exactly where she left it the last time she’d visited. “Welcome to Kate Fuller’s inner sanctum circa fourteen.”

“It’s cute.” Seth observed. She watched the way he looked around the room. It was probably the wrong thing to do. He was probably realizing just how young she was - she’d been fourteen just _three_ years ago. “Kinda sparse too.”

“Good Christian girls don’t _need_ a lot of things.” Kate said in a mocking tone that was clearly supposed to be her father. “Katie-Cakes has her imagination, she doesn’t need a lot of toys.” She sat down on the edge of her bed, patting beside her for him.

“I’m sorry I’ve added to a long line of people who have fucked up your life.” Seth said quietly before eating a bite of pizza. “I don’t know how you’re as put together as you are. I had an abusive asshole for a father and look at me.”

Kate frowned. “This doesn’t have to be a _who has had it worse_ competition.” She told him, shifting a little closer to him to rest her cheek on his shoulder with a sigh. “I know you’re planning to go back, but… can you stay tonight? I really don’t want to be alone after last night.”

“I won’t go until you’re ready for me to leave.” Seth assured her, looping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. “But you should eat. You haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

Kate’s brows knit together and she sighed. “You’re right. I hadn’t even realized how long it’s been. My stomach has been in knots.” She admitted, picking up her pizza and taking a few bites before sitting it down on her plate. “I hate feeling this way.”

“You need some sleep.” Seth murmured, turning to kiss her temple. “Eat up and then let’s get you ready for bed.”

“I want a long shower.” Kate told him, trying to finish off both pieces of pizza on her plate. Maybe she’d be _hungry_ tomorrow. She still felt exhausted and fatigued and _sick_. Her wrists hurt now that the feeling had returned and even her ankles felt painful.

Seth was kind enough to offer to clean up the pizza mess so she could take a shower in peace without thinking about having to clean anything. It felt nice to have someone else to rely on. If only she’d had it when she’d come to the house before. She was always on her own when she came home. Alone in a house of two other people.

The shower returned a little more humanity into her body. She felt a little less like someone’s rag doll and more like herself. If only it were that easy to remove the psychological scars the entire episode had left on her.

Kate padded barefoot out into the kitchen. “ _Seth_?” She called out, her smile fading from her face when he didn’t answer. The side door was open… She sank down into one of the chairs at the table, staring hopelessly at the open door. Until he reappeared.

“Are you okay?” He questioned as he locked the door, his eyes flickering over her face with obvious concern.

“I thought you’d left.” She whispered, covering her face in embarrassment. She’d almost started crying because he’d taken the garbage out. How ridiculous. Hadn’t she always despised those needy acting girls and now she’d become one? “I’m sorry. I need sleep. I’m losing my mind.”

“I was sizing up the sofa earlier. It doesn’t look like that bad of a sleep.” Seth said casually, nodding in the direction of the family room.

“My twin bed isn’t as small as it seems.” Kate said with a hopeful smile. “I mean, I understand if you don’t want to…”

Seth cracked a grin. “I was hoping you’d ask.”

Kate stood up, rubbing her hands together. “I was hoping you’d be willing to.” She sighed heavily. “I really just don’t want to be alone.” There was also something strangely appealing about the idea of having someone like Seth in her childhood bed. She was probably just as screwed up as he was.

Seth grabbed his duffel bag off the floor (she hadn’t even realized he’d gotten it out of the car) and they headed towards her bedroom. He changed in the bathroom across the haul, opting for a pair of boxer shorts and a wifebeater to sleep in.

It took them a few minutes to find a comfortable position to sleep in. They finally  settled with him spooning her, his arm wrapped comfortably around her middle. She felt safe like that. Sleeping with him was the first time she'd slept in a bed with someone who wasn't a relative or female friend.

It had been a wild week.

Kate groaned a little in her sleep. There were fingers between her thighs, teasing her through her sleep shorts. _Seth_. She woke up with another groan, grinding her butt back against his cock.

“Good morning.” She mumbled, reaching her hand behind her to play with his hair. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I expected.” Seth drawled out, kissing at the crook of her neck. “Your bed’s pretty comfortable.”

“Nice and cozy.” Kate grinned, “You didn't have to stop.” She told him, running her hand over his arm.

“It would feel better if you weren't dressed.”

Kate laughed. “That's always the case.” She was glad she had slept facing the door, it made it easier to climb out of bed to slip of her shorts and underwear, completely without _shame._

Just as she settled back into place in front of Seth, her phone rang. She grabbed it off her nightstand and answered it quickly. “Sister Angelica! You're calling early.” She rolled into her back, giving Seth a sideways look.

“Good heavens child! You've given us all a heart attack. Jessica said you were leaving last night with your _father_.”

“Something happened at home.” Kate sighed.

“Both Jessica and Father Carmichael believe something far more insidious happened to you. The visiting seminarian… He wasn't who he said he was.”

“I don't see why Mr. Gecko has anything to do with this. I apologize that I was very fly-by-night about this, but I had to leave when I did.” Kate punched the bridge of her nose. “I would like to get back to sleep now.”

“I will be calling your home at a more reasonable hour.” She offered, before hanging up.

Kate raked a hand over her face, giving Seth a look. “There's no bigger buzz killer than a nun calling.”

Seth chuckled, draping his arm over her lower belly as he nuzzled at her jaw. “Let me guess, the suspect... _Me_?”

“Bingo.” Kate closed her eyes, shifting closer to Seth. The phone hadn't actually killed her desires, it just felt a bit awkward to transition to speaking with a nun and wanting Seth’s hand between her thighs again.

Seth traced lazy patterns over her stomach, her fingers playing through his hair as they laid there, watching the sun rise through her bedroom window. His fingers dipped lower, tracing the curve up her hip bones.

His hand slipped between her legs and age spread them to accommodate him there. She moaned softly as he parted her slick flesh. It didn't even feel _wrong_ anymore. It felt something she craved that only Seth could give her.

Kate turned her head to kiss him as he slid a finger and then two into her aching center, his thumb circling over her clit. The fire in her belly burned hotter with every deliciously slow drag of his fingers in and out of her.

All the tension in her body seemed to ease out of her, even as she started to tense up with beginnings of her release. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts, seeing that release she could feel. He stroked over some spot within her that had her seeing stars and that was all it took.

She clenched down around his fingers, crying out softly against his lips, as the pleasure washed over her. “ _Seth_.”

Seth brushed his fingers over her cheek. “I'm sorry, baby.” He whispered, the morning making his voice a little lower. “I only had the one.”

“One…?” Kate’s brows knit together. “ _Oh_.” She kissed him soundly on the lips before she rolled out of the the bed, pulling her underwear and pants back on.

“Where are you going?”

“Wait here.” Kate said, before slipping out of her bedroom. She knocked on Scott’s bedroom and when no one answered she stepped inside. Considering the state of the rest of the house, his room was actually pretty clean. His bathroom was another story. But all she cared about was the box of condoms she remembered finding in his room when she'd cleaned it a few months ago.

She returned to her bedroom with a handful of condoms, dumping them on her nightstand.

Seth laughed, sitting up on in her bed. “Jesus Kate. How many do you think we need?” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Your brother?”

“Yeah.” Kate chewed on her bottom lip. “I'm pretty sure the box said they're glow in the dark, just so you know.”

Seth groaned and covered his face, before descending into laughter again. “It's a good thing it's morning then.”

Kate blushed hotly, sitting down on the bed beside her. “But they're right, right? Other than posing to make your… Look like a lightsaber?”

“They're just right.” Seth assured her, plucking one off the nightstand. “Could’ve been a very disappointing morning otherwise.” He laughed again. “Did you really think we were gonna need eleven of these?”

“I didn’t know!” Kate laughed, shoving him playfully in the chest. “I grabbed a handful and ran before someone caught me.” Scott could have come home or her dad could have gotten up and come in.

Seth pulled her down to him, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “Gotta save some to try out tonight.” She opened her mouth to question him about that - was he _really_ staying? - but he silenced her with a kiss.

Kate sank into the kiss, her lips moving with an edge of desperation against his mouth, helping him to get her out of her pants and underwear, tossing them somewhere by her bed, forgotten. Her hands were already at the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down his hips to free his cock.

“Can I?” She mumbled against his lips, reaching for the condom wrapper in his hand.

“Whatever you want princess.” Seth drawled out, rolling onto his back, tucking his arms behind his head as he watched her.

Kate chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully as she ripped the package open and studied his cock. Her eyes flickered up to his face as she loosely wrapped her fingers around his length. It had been such a _rush_ to do it before, she hadn’t really gotten a _good_ look at him. She’d heard people say it all happened _so_ fast and she hadn’t really believed them. It _had_ happened in a blink of an eye and the whole being kidnapped thing made it feel like half a lifetime ago too.

“You’re…” Kate giggled a little. “I don’t know if there’s a right way to compliment a guy when I don’t exactly have anything to compare you to.” She was fifty shades of red and she could feel the heat on every inch of her skin.

Seth groaned a little as she dragged her fingers along his length, his head falling back against her pillows. It was quite the scene to be witness to. A man like Seth Gecko, sprawled out on her _childhood_ bed, with her fingers curled around his cock. Maybe she’d fallen and hit her head that first day she met him and everything after was some lucid coma dream.

Or this was actually her life now. So much for trying to make it through senior year without drama.

“Most guys like being told how big they are.” Seth told her with a chuckle as he found his voice again.

Kate smirked at him as she rolled the condom down over his length. “Well, you’re _very_ big.” She told him, running her fingers over him again once the condom was in place.

“You want to try something new, baby?” Seth questioned, crooking a finger to beckon her back up the bed. She was sorta straddling his lap the way he had her crawl up the bed.

“I’m not adverse to new things.” Kate said as she peeled her shirt off and tossed it somewhere too. “ _Clearly_.”

Seth cupped one of her breasts, brushing his thumb over her nipple. “I want you to ride me. Just like this.” He wiggled his brows. “Think you can handle that?”

Kate’s eyes widened. “I-... _guess_.” Did she have enough coordination for that? Oh, God. She was going to look like an idiot and he was going to realize she really didn’t have it all together like she’d managed to pretend. She still didn’t know how she’d come out of her first time not morbidly embarrassed that she’d done something stupid. He’d probably spared her the embarrassment of knowing she had.

“You’ve got this.” Seth assured her, cupping her cheek and dragging her down for a kiss as he helped her get into a more comfortable position above him. Kate pressed her palms against his chest as she anchored her knees on either side of his hips. It still seemed impossible to fathom _all_ of him fitting into her.

He reached down between them, guiding his cock to her center as his other hand guided her hips as she sank onto him. It didn’t hurt at all this time, but the stretch was still something new to get used to. “Oh. My. God.” Kate punctuated each word with the tiniest roll of her hips as she started to move.

If it were even possible he felt _bigger_ than he had before.

“That’s it baby, you’ve got this.” Seth ran his hands along her sides as she started to move above him, sliding along the length of his cock. The angle was _just_ right and whatever that spot was he’d found before with his fingers was getting hit every time she sank down on him fully.

His hands wandered everywhere as she moved. He cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples, teased the sensitive flesh where they were joined, sought out new spots that made her shiver.

When she came it took everything in her not to cry out. Her body clenched around him tightly and her back bowed as she came shuddering undone atop him. She rode him until he hissed out her name, his own release making him go rigid beneath him. There was something heady about knowing _she_ made him come this time around.

Kate collapsed against his chest, breathless and exhausted. She traced her fingers over the angry red crescent marks her nails had left on his chest. It didn’t feel wrong anymore. It felt like something she wanted and she could take it. It was _hers_ to have.

Seth made breakfast for them. It seemed like a little of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted, even if _she_ knew this was a fleeting glimpse into an alternate life where domesticity was the norm. He hadn’t mentioned leaving yet, but she knew he’d eventually depart. He was trying to make it up to her, what happened with Richie. And maybe this was something he wanted too - these quiet mornings and cozy breakfasts curled up together on the sofa in front of the TV.

Her father seemed _oblivious_ . He was appreciative of the breakfast, questioned her about why she was home again, and went back to his notes. Apparently he’d decided he was going to rewrite the Bible with his own interpretations. _Yikes_. She’d hate to see what a drunk or hungover Jacob Fuller thought should be in the Bible.

Kate had expected guilt to set in. She was skipping school, she wasn’t praying, and she was committing a number of sins and it felt _good_. Maybe the guilt would set in when he left. When he wasn’t there to take up all her time.

He stayed over a week. Long enough to encounter Scott’s teenage angst and get called her boyfriend a half dozen times by her father. Neither of them wanted to put a label on what they had: it had an expiration date and a label would only make it worse when he left. And he _did_ leave.

She was half awake when she felt him stir behind her, trying to slip out of the bed without disturbing her. “Where are you going?”

“I can’t keep putting it off.” Seth said with a sigh, curling his arm around her tightly. His lips brushed the curve of her neck, his breath dancing over her skin. “I have to go back. I have to finish what was started.”

“So… _this_ is goodbye?” Kate questioned, fully awake now. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the blood thumping in her ears. She wasn’t prepared, even though she’d had a week to psyche herself up for it. The other shoe. She’d almost forgotten it was going to fall. The inevitable had arrived. She _refused_ to let herself cry.

Seth nodded against her shoulder. “I mean it when I say I’ll be back. Once I send Carmichael to the Hell he deserves and figure out what to do with Richie, I’ll come back for you.”

“And do what? Live here with me?” Kate said a little bitterly.

“You wanna go to Mexico?”

Kate frowned, “With you and _Richie_?” She rolled onto her back and gave him a look. “I don’t think so.”

“Ideally Richie would set off on his own and then I’d come pick you up.” Seth suggested with a hopeful smile. “I’m kinda indebted to this guy named Carlos that’s got a joint down past the border.”

Kate scrunched up her nose. “Like a gang leader?”

Seth gave her a look. “Something like that.” He dipped down and kissed her scrunched up nose. “You in?”

Kate patted his cheek, “I’ve already started down this path, might as well fully commit to it.” She rolled her eyes. “But you better come back for me. I will track you down and wring your neck if you don’t come back.”

“I’ll come back!” Seth gave her an incredulous look. “I’m a little hurt that you don’t believe me.”

She narrowed her eyes. “This week has been too good to be true. For all I know you could’ve just been placating me.” She said with a sassy tone to her words.

“Baby, you’d know if I were placating you.” Seth chuckled, kissing her soundly on the lips before he climbed off the bed, stretching his arms above his head. “I’ll be back in a couple days. You better have your bags packed and ready, _princess_.”

Kate rolled her eyes at the nickname. “I’ll be waiting at my tower window for you to return.” She said dryly, rising to her feet, helping him pack his things into his duffel bag. “You better come back. I might seem sweet, but I could be _really_ scary if I wanted to.”

Seth pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her as he shouldered his bag. “I’ll come back. I ain’t fucking this up, sweetheart. I need my partner.”

Kate beamed. “Be safe. Don’t let Richie go psycho on you.” She hugged him again, pressing her face against his chest, trying to memorize how it felt to be held in his arms. She was going to miss him an unfair amount.

How had she gone from that Thursday, when all that mattered to her was passing tests and her job to _this_ . She was planning to run away to Mexico with a _thief_ she’d known for a little over a week… a thief who had _stolen_ more than just her virginity.

That was cheesy. But _true_.

He’d stolen _that_ , her religion, and… her _heart_ . Which she realized was ridiculous and probably incredibly immature, but… what could he honestly expect? She was _seventeen_. If he didn’t come back, she really didn’t know what she’d do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter after this... Savor it while it lasts.

* * *

_Ooh, your tenderness is paradise_   
_Baby take me there and I will_   
_Worship at your feet_   
_You can have my soul to keep_

* * *

Seth _hated_ leaving her. One week with Kate had been heaven. Almost too good to be true. It almost made up for a lot of other hell he'd been through. He hoped it made up for what Richie had pulled.

He really hoped. Because if they ended up Mexico _with_ Richie, it was gonna be hella awkward. Seth couldn’t even figure out which thing she’d been _more_ uncomfortable about - the whole Carlos thing or Richie. Actually, she’d been pretty amenable to the whole _gang leader_ thing.

Richie was still at the Palms, in the same room he’d left him in.

“Jesus Richie, haven’t you let the maid take the garbage?” Seth grimaced as he bagged up the days-old hamburger and burrito garbage and sat it outside the door.

“Where’s the girl?”

“Safe,” Seth sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “We gotta get this shit over with so we can get this show on the road.”

Richie narrowed his eyes at him. He hated the way Richie was these days. He wasn’t himself, then again he’d always been weird as shit. But this was a new kinda weird and fucked up. It was like he could see straight through a person and _know_ shit he had no right to know.

“You let her get all over you Seth.” Richie shook his head. “This won’t do us any good. How are you supposed to do anything when you have _her_ all over you. You’re covered.”

“Richie.” Seth set his jaw hard, holding his hand up to silence his brother. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but you need to lay off it. It’s creepy. Fucked up.” He rolled his shoulders, “I have _nothing_ on me.”

“You can’t see it like I can.” Richie looked away from Seth then, staring at the corner of the motel room like someone was there. “Virgin blood.”

Seth narrowed his eyes. “That’s enough.”

‘You have virgin blood all over you. I thought you said you hadn’t.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Did you lie to me?”

Alright, he was going to have to play damage control apparently. “When you asked me nothing had happened. Shit happened after that. Look, that doesn’t _matter_.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Kate’s not in the picture right now.”

“You asked her to come didn’t you?” Richie accused him, his fists balling at his sides. “This isn’t about _her_ . This isn’t about _you_ .” He lifted one of his hands up and stared at his palm. “ _Fuck_.”

“What’s your problem man?” Seth crossed his arms across his chest.

Richie let out a heavy sigh, his tone dripping with boredom. “We have to stop Carmichael. We can’t get to Mexico otherwise.”

“I thought we couldn’t get to Mexico without the bonds.” So, he hadn’t been perfectly honest with Kate. Carlos had approached him about the bonds, Richie (in his madman psychos) had gotten Eddie involved in the St. Margaret’s scandal. Carlitos had been accommodating, letting him extend his reprieve until the school was dealt with. Not that he really seemed to care. As long as he got his bonds, one way or the other.

Richie had been the one losing his goddamn mind over the _girls_. Half the time Seth swore he was possessed because the shit upstairs wasn’t right. His head was all fucked up.

“Listen up.” Seth said as he approached his brother, his hands gripping at his shoulders.

“I’m listening.”

“We’re gonna do this. We’re gonna go in, we’re gonna corner Carmichael. We’re gonna get him to confess. You’re gonna get it on _tape._ Exploitation brother. He’s gonna turn himself in and we’re gonna get the cash from Jameson.”

Richie made a face. “We needed the money. It’s not gonna be ours now.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because you took the girl. That wasn’t part of the plan.” Richie shook his head. “Jameson’s out. Kate wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I never thought she was.” Seth said through gritted teeth, dropping his hands away from Richie’s shoulders. “Did you _tell_ Jameson she was? She got caught in the fray and I had to pull her out of here because you _kidnapped_ her.”

Richie shrugged. “I told Jameson you  kidnapped her.”

“ _What_?”

“You said you were taking her and I assumed you meant back to the school.” Richie looked at the corner of the room again. “We can’t keep standing around talking. Action needs to be taken.”

“So what you’re telling me… is that St. Margaret’s thinks I _kidnapped_ a _minor_ ?” Seth really had to fight the urge to punch Richie in the face - _hard_. “And you told them that I did? Fuck this job then.” Seth pulled away from Richie and kicked the nearest object he came in contact with.

The edge of the bed hurt like a son of a bitch, but it was a good sort of hurt.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you Richie! Why would you tell Jameson that? Fuck, did you tell Eddie too?”

Richie shrugged. “I told them what I observed. You and the girl drove off and no one saw you again. You _ignored_ my phone calls!” He shot Seth a venomous glare. “I’m observant. I could tell what was happening between the two of you. You can only blame yourself.”

“No. I’m blaming you for _fucking_ me over.” Seth snapped. “Get your shit together and get out in the car. We’re going after the bonds and we’re getting this over with.”

“What about the girls?”

“Fuck the girls Richie. Jameson knows shit’s going down and he’s clearly not that bothered by it!” Seth was teetering on the edge of coming unhinged, it was taking everything in him not to come undone at the seams. “I’m gonna be in the car. I expect you out in ten minutes.” If he removed himself from the situation he wouldn’t give his brother two black eyes. _Maybe_. The day was still young.

He sighed as he sat in the car, waiting for Richie to emerge. He was toying with the idea of texting Kate. Maybe getting her involved in this was a _bad_ idea. Richie was getting more and more out of his mind and he seemed to resent Kate to a _dangerous_ extreme. She was safe in Bethel. Hell, she could even redo her senior year at the local high school and still finish with all her shnazy honors.

That’s what she deserved.

Maybe she could rekindle a childhood flame with that boy that lived a few streets away. _Kyle_. He was her age. Normal. He’d lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Kate getting the mail one afternoon. Even she had seemed happy about seeing him. She’d rambled on about how they’d gone to church together before her mother died - he’d been a playmate since they were babies.

But then they’d ended up nearly fucking on the sofa, so clearly she didn’t care _that_ much about Kyle, from church.

Seth dialed her number but it went straight to voicemail.

 _This is Kate Fuller, please leave a message!_ Even on her answering machine she was cute as fuck.

“Hey baby.” Seth sighed, rubbing at his jaw. “I’m here. Shit’s gone down so the school’s out. I don’t know how long the next leg of this is gonna take, but I still plan to be there -”

His phone vibrated in his hand and he jumped a little, narrowing his eyes as he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the message. “Oh wait, you’re texting.” He laughed and hung up the message, swiping to open her text.

**Can’t talk right now. I think daddy’s lost his mind. I might beat you to Mexico.**

**What?**

**Hey! Yeah. He apparently bought an RV earlier this week. He’s pulled Scott of school or whatever he does during the week.**

**Well shit.**

Maybe this was God? He was making his mind up for him, right? If she got hauled off to Mexico, he wouldn’t have to go back for her and continue to screw over her life. But she was going to Mexico and so was _he_.

**Right? We’re leaving in the morning. IDK how long everything you’re doing is going to take, but… we could meet at the border?**

**That could work.**

**Or not. It’s okay.**

Seth stared at her reply. She was leaving it open for him to brush it off, right? That’s what that was? He could say that’s not a good idea and leave it at that.

**I’ll see you there.**

Getting the bonds wasn’t as easy as he’d assumed. Then again, nothing was proving easy for him anymore. Clearly prison had ruined him. He used to pull all this shit off with ease. Now - not so much. It didn’t help that he was overcompensating for Richie’s shortfallings, which were _numerous_.

The job could have been a breeze if Richie hadn’t taken the damn teller hostage. It would have been easier if he’d just _not_ killed anybody. But it didn’t seem like he could stop, either. He went on and on about snakes and some woman and his delusions got grander and grander.

Ranger Gonzalez was hot on the heels and Richie’s idea of stopping him was to murder and maim the teller. He swore it would keep him distracted and they’d be able to avoid him a little longer. Once they were in Mexico he couldn’t get to them.

“She’s going to be there, isn’t she?” Richie questioned as they passed the second sign for the border.

“Who, Richie? Use people’s names. It helps move a conversation along.”

Richie gave him a droll look. “You know who.”

“Not unless you say a name.”

“ _Kate_.”

His heart clenched. “Yeah. Her and her family are heading over the border and… I think it’s a good idea that we join them to avoid the ranger.” Seth fished his phone out of his pocket, checking it as he drove along the road.

**Almost there.**

**Me too! :) I can’t wait to see you.**

**U 2**

He couldn’t text that well while he was driving or he was going to end up wrapped around a poll somewhere. “You’ve gotta be on your best behavior.”

“I’m always on my best behavior.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Yeah. _Sure_. But you gotta play it cool. No brandishing guns, no making threats. Ignore whatever that voice in your head tells you to say and do.” He gritted out, tucking his phone away. “I want this to go smoothly, for her sake.”

The Fuller’s RV was waiting for them at the rest stop just before the border, just like Kate had promised him. Jacob was enthused to see him again, hugged him to him like a long lost son. He reeked of alcohol and he had to wonder how he’d made it that far inebriated. Maybe he’d been driving drunk longer than Kate knew about. That was a skill that took years of practice.

Scott glared at them from the seats at the back of the RV. He’d only met Scott briefly when he’d been at their house. He had been a moody storm of teenage angst (and a cloud of foul smelling Axe). For Kate’s sake he’d tried to relate to the teenager - _videogames_. Yeah, that didn’t go too well.

“He’s staring at him.” Richie whispered to Seth, staring past him and Kate to stare down Scott. “I don’t like it.”

“Can you tell your brother not to stare?” Seth asked Kate with an exhausted sigh and a shake of his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Kate smiled a little, before walking back to where Scott was seated.

“What did I tell you Richie?” Seth questioned, keeping his voice low to keep Jacob out of the loop. “Do not make me lock you in the bathroom until we’re over the border.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I’d dare.” Seth said coolly, before brushing past Richie and joining Jacob at the wheel. “Now, Mr. Fuller… we’ve got a bit of a problem. My brother and I left out passports back in Kansas City. They’re getting mailed to us in Mexico.”

Jacob nodded, listening intently to what he had to say. But he probably wasn’t really hearing him.

“When we get up to the border I need you to tell the nice man or lady that it’s just you and your two kids. Show them your passports and drive right on. Don’t stop.” Seth squeezed his shoulder. “Got it?”

“Sounds like you’ve got this all figured out.” Jacob said, gesturing for Seth to lean down. “I want you to take real good care of my Katie-Cakes. I see the way the two of you looked at each other. She was so sad when you left.” He shook his head, “I don’t know how much time I’ve got left here. I think God’s calling me home soon.”

“Don’t be silly Jacob.”

“I ain’t.” He fixed him with a look. “I know it. But I want Kate taken care of.”

“What about Scott?”

“He’s a smart boy, he’ll cope on his own.”

Seth chuckled, “I’ll have you know that Kate could handle it on her own too. But I plan to take care of her. I have been.”

“Talking about me?” Kate questioned as she joined them at the front of the RV. “Scott’s going to watch a movie so there’s no _staring_ going on. How’s everything?”

“Good. Just letting your old man in on my plans.” Seth smiled warmly down at her. He wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her until the sun went down, but it didn’t feel right. Not with so many people around them. People like Richie. People who could _snap_.

Kate reached out and took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together, tugging him towards the small sofa along the side  of the RV. She laughed brightly, looking towards the back of the RV where Richie had joined Scott to watch the movie. “He’s not going to kill him or anything is he?” She questioned in a teasing, yet serious voice.

“His gun doesn’t have any ammo.” Seth told her, sinking down onto the sofa beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t even know where to begin to explain everything that’s happened this week.”

She made a face, resting her cheek against his shoulder. “From your texts it sounds like you’ve had a lot of fun.” She tilted her head and kissed his cheek. “I missed you.”

“God I missed you too.” Seth told her, pulling her closer to her side and kissing the top of her head. “Who knew a couple days with someone could make you not want to be without them.”

“I knew it.” Kate let out a girlish giggle, muffling it against his shoulder. She lowered her voice, “My bed was very empty without you.”

Seth chuckled. “I bet it was.” He sighed against her temple, letting his lips brush over her skin there. “Just a little bit longer and we can get a nice motel to crash in somewhere.”

“Just the two of us?”

“I can arrange that.” He'd do whatever he had to to make that a reality for her. “I need a break from Richie after this. Just a couple days.” Seth ran his hand down her side, “Something’s really wrong with him.”

“You said that he…”

“Killed someone? Yeah. Pretty horrifically.” Seth grimaced. “But I won't let him hurt any of you.”

“I believe you.” Kate’s hand covered his at her side, squeezing it. “It's a shame you didn't finish the job at St. Margaret’s.”

“I know.” He blew out a breath. “But I couldn't risk getting arrested. I'll go to jail for robberies or because of the shit Richie does, but I'm not going to jail for kidnapping you.”

Kate covered her hand to make her laugh. “I wonder that they'd say if I admitted I _wanted_ to go home and then you took me there… But you stayed and continued showing me everything about-”

“Seth, can I have a word with you?” Richie called from the back.

“I'll be right back.” He pressed a kiss to her lips before heading to the back seats, sitting down beside Scott. “What's your problem?”

“He has a gun.”

“ _What?”_ He gave Scott a scathing look. “I'm going to need you to put the gun on the table.”

“I need it!” Scott protested, glaring up at Seth. “I don’t even know how he knows I have a damn gun. It’s in my backpack.”

“He was _thinking_ about shooting me. I could see it in his eyes.” Richie clenched his fists. “We should kill him.”

“ _What_?” Scott’s eyes widened and he scrambled to the furthest point of the seats.

“No.” Seth grabbed Richie’s arm. “Remember what I told you?”

Richie narrowed his eyes. “That you were going to lock me in the bathroom?”

“ _Yes_..”

“If he’s threatening to shoot my brother, he should already be in there.” Kate said grimly, standing a few feet behind Seth.

“Stay back, princess.” Seth warned her, his fingers curling around Richie’s arm. “Are you gonna knock it off?”

Richie wasn’t even _looking_ at him. His eyes were glued on a spot over his shoulder, his lips moving like he was mouthing words to someone. “Let go of me arm.”

“Not until I know you’re not going to do something stupid.” Seth gritted out. Richard wrenched his arm out of his grasp regardless, shoving him out of the way to grab Kate, his arm wrapped tightly around her throat.

“Shit. Richie let go of her. _Now_.” Seth’s hand dropped to his gun, ready to draw it if he had to. He really didn’t want to have to.

“Is everything alright back there?” Jacob called from up front. “We’re almost to the border.”

“Do you hear that, Richie? We’re almost to the border.” Seth tried to keep his voice steady, but the fear in Kate’s eyes was putting an edge to his words. “If you don’t let her go, you’re not getting across the border. I will leave you on the side of the road for Ranger Gonzalez to pick up.”

“You’d side with these _people_ instead of your brother?” Richie pressed his arm against Kate’s throat a little tighter.

Of course, when he thought nothing could get worse - Scott drew his gun. “Let my sister go you batshit asshole.”

“Scott, put the gun down.” Seth gave the teen a look. “Pointing that at Richie is only going to get Kate hurt.”

“ _Seth_ .” Kate whispered weakly, trying to wiggle out of Richie’s hold, which was futile. Richie was deceptively strong and it would be _great_ if he could stop using his strength to hurt Kate. “It’s okay.”

“No, Kate it’s _not_. But it would be slightly better if everyone could just sit the fuck down and stop pointing guns at each other.” Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. “Richie, let go of Kate. We’re not gonna get across the border with all of this shit going down.”

“What’s going on back there?”

“Nothing Jacob.” Seth snapped. “Keep driving the damn RV. Eyes on the road.”

Kate slammed her foot down on Richie’s and it was just enough of a shock to make him loosen his grip on her. Seth used the moment to grab the gun out of Scott’s hand, dropping the ammo out of it and tossing the useless gun down on the table.

“Are we done now? Are all of you kids gonna play nice now?”

Richie made a pained face, staring at the palm of his hand again. “We need to get to Mexico.”

“Yes, _Richard_ , and we’re _trying_.” Seth bit out coldly. “Now, if you’d mind sitting the fuck down, I’d appreciate it.” He turned his attention to Kate, “You okay?”

She nodded, rubbing at her neck. “Not as bad as last time.” Kate widened her eyes dramatically before she stepped closer and sank into his arms. “Do we _have_ to take him with us after we’re done with Mexico?”

“I think once we’re done with Mexico, babe, you and me are gonna hit the road. Just the two of us.” Seth told her, rubbing his hand down her back and kissing her forehead. “Get away from all this madness.”

“I like the sound of that.” Kate said with a bright smile, brushing her fingers over his cheek, before she leaned up and kissed him.

Seth smiled against her lips, cradling the back of her head as he deepened it just a little, before he had to break away because Jacob was announcing that they were at the border. Getting over the border proved to be trickier than Seth had anticipated. He’d found that often times his best laid plans were shot to hell.

The border control officer decided to board the RV, conveniently in time for Richie to flip out again. His little manic episodes seemed to be getting worse the closer they got to their intended destination. He and Kate managed to get him into the bathroom, into the shower - just as the woman stepped in.

Richard’s stupid idiom _eyes find eyes_ somehow managed to work for them, because the officer stepped into the bathroom and didn’t even bother looking behind the shower curtain with three obvious shadowy figures behind it. He didn’t question it. A lot of the weird shit Richie said ended up helping in the end.

And then they arrived. The _Titty Twister_. Quite possibly one of the gaudiest bars Seth had ever encountered in his long life of going to seedy, gaudy bars in the middle of absolutely fucking nowhere.

“Stick close to me.” Seth told Kate, keeping himself between her and  any of the creeps loitering outside the bar. He didn’t know _what_ was ahead of them, but one thing was for certain he was having a goddamn drink.

“A new item has just been added on the à la carte menu…” The man in top hat near the entrance leered at Kate. Seth gritted his teeth, fixing him with a sinister look. “Sweet, hot... _Cherry pie_.”

“Okay, okay.” Seth tried to keep his cool, they didn’t need a scene, but _fuck_ if this guy wasn’t pushing his buttons. “Easy. She's not gonna be on the menu.”

“You leave that up to _cherry_ .”   
  
Seth laughed at the man’s words, his expression completely stoic before he snapped. He swung, his fist and connecting solidly with his nose. “Fuck off.” He grabbed Kate’s hand, hurrying them into the bar before the creep could recover.

“I could have handled him you know.” Kate told him, keeping close as they made their way through the bar to an open table.

“I’m sure you could have princess.” Seth said, pulling her chair out for her and sinking into the one beside her. Her father was already at the bar ordering himself a drink. Richie was nowhere to be found, probably lurking somewhere at the edges of the crowd. “Can I get you a drink?”

Kate made a face, looking back at the bar. “I’d say I want something stronger, but seeing as I might end up like that…” She shuddered. “I’ll take a Pepsi?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Seth told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he left her at the table to get their drinks. He settled into the bar next to Jacob who was nursing his second drink already. “Rough drive?”

“With you lot fighting in the back it was hard to keep focused.” Jacob said, giving him a sideways look. “That brother of yours…”

“I know.” Seth rubbed at the back of his neck. “Richard’s… _special_.” He sighed. “Thanks for getting me across the border, I appreciate.”

“I see the way Katie-Cakes lights up when you’re around.” Jacob downed the rest of his glass and gestured for more. “I just want someone to take good care of her.”

“Oh? You think that’s me?” Of course he’d take care of her.

“I do.” Jacob nodded solemnly. “I think my time is growing short. I think my past is gonna catch up to me and I don’t want her getting caught up in it.”

Seth frowned, patting Jacob on the back. “I think you’ve been relying a little much on the drink, man. But, if it makes you sleep better tonight, I’ll take real good care of your daughter, sir.”

“You know, you two should get married.”

“I’m _not_ the marrying type.” Seth assured him, chuckling nervously. “But, I’ll care for her regardless. She’s special to me.” Seth squeezed his shoulder, before heading back to Kate. “Your old man’s losing it, I’m afraid.”

“What’s new?” Kate retorted, scooting her chair closer to him as he sat down. “I’ve never been in a place like this before.” She told him, her eyes flickering around the room curiously. “Are all bars like this?”

“Pretty much.” Seth rubbed her back. “This is more like a biker bar. A tacky one at that.” He made a face, sipping at his drink.

“I think they're going for a Mesoamerican theme.” Kate told him astutely, “Meets tacky biker bar.” She took his glass out of his hand, taking a sip of it and sticking out her tongue. “How do people drink that?”

Seth chuckled. “It's an acquired taste.” He told her, leaning in to kiss her. “Let's not lead you down that path just yet. Gotta save something for when you turn eighteen.”

Kate pressed her lips together, her lips tugging upwards at the corners, leaning into him. “Just one more month.”

“I wonder what we should do…” Seth hummed.

“You still owe me a dark room and those condoms.” Kate wiggled her brows. “You promised.”

“Alright!” Seth relented. “Glow in the dark condoms for your eighteenth birthday. What else could a girl want?”

“A pony?”

“I could probably manage a _burro_ ride, but I make no promises.”

Kate squeezed his leg. “It’s a good thing I know Spanish because you just _slaughtered_ the pronunciation of that word. Roll the _rs_.” She laughed, shaking her head. “You couldn’t do Mexico without me.”

“You’re right, I couldn’t.” There weren’t words to express how thankful he was that she ended up with him. He didn’t necessarily believe that _God_ had put her there, that was too much for all the sacrilegious things he’d been part of throughout his life. But Kate was the brightest spot he’d probably ever had in his life and he was determined to keep her light shining.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Let the morning bring me word of your unfailing love,  
for I have put my trust in you.  
Show me the way I should go,  
for to you I entrust my life. (Psalms 143:8)

* * *

 

It took her three days to even reconcile what had happened at the bar, under the bar… Seth was being incredibly accommodating. She kept teasing him that he was trying to fatten her up because he kept splurging on food to cheer her up. 

He'd lost his brother too after all. He was just as torn up about it all as she was, but she kept her father's death close to her chest. She didn't want to burden Seth with it. He'd blame himself more than he already did and she didn't want to cope with that too.

She made the mistake of asking him what he'd do if he didn't have her to keep him sane and he'd told her  _ drugs _ . Heroin. If she piled on the guilt he might turn to that anyways. 

They'd _ never _ have a normal life. Ranger Gonzalez would still be after them and culebras seemed to be everywhere. But she didn’t exactly wish that none of it had ever come to pass. She’d never regret meeting Seth, even if in the end it had cost her gravely. And maybe that was fucked up, but it was the truth. She’d always been taught to believe that there were no coincidences, that the things that happened for a reason, were God’s plan. 

Most nights were spent trying to make sense of poorly written telenovelas (Seth took to coming up with his own ridiculous storylines to match the overly dramatic acting). They pulled off a few minor heists by day - they needed money after all. She probably should have felt guilt about stealing, but too much had been stolen from her to care anymore. She was already damned to hell probably, might as well commit to it. 

One week before her birthday she finally admitted to Seth what had  _ really _ happened when they got separated in the tunnels. He held her while she confessed that  _ she _ had had to kill her father. That he’d begged her to do it, stab him through the heart and stop him from turning. It was the first time she’d ever seen Seth cry. It didn’t look right on his firm features, but he had clearly needed to let it out too. 

That was the first night that Seth Gecko admitted that he loved Kate Fuller. Of course he was half asleep when he said it, his arms wrapped tightly around her where she lay draped over his chest. But he said it. And she heard him. 

“You slept like a rock last night.” Kate teased as she rinsed out their cereal bowls in the sink, drying them off with a hand towel before filling them up with cereal. “I thought I was going to need the jaws of life to get out of your arms this morning.” 

Seth rubbed at his eyes and chuckled. “I don’t know how people  _ cry _ all the time. It’s exhausting as shit.” He raked his fingers through his hair as he moved to join her at the table by the window. “Not feeling like going to the diner this morning?”

Kate shook her head. “I’m not really in the mood for dealing with people.” She shoveled a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, eyeing Seth curiously. Maybe he didn’t even remember saying it. What if  _ she _ said it now? Maybe he was avoiding it because she hadn’t said anything back. Of course she loved him. Why else would she still be doing all of this? She could have gone back to Bethel, gotten in touch with one of her aunts. She was still  _ technically _ a minor for a few more days. They could have taken her in, got her back in school. 

But, no. She wanted to be with Seth. She wanted to be the Bonnie to his Clyde without the tragic ending. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Seth said, squeezing her knee under the table as he ate a spoonful of cereal. “Maybe we can catch some more of that one telenovela.” 

Kate laughed. “I think you’ve got hooked on those.” She nudged his foot under the table, smiling adoringly at him. “You thought they were  _ so _ dumb.”

“It’s not so much the telenovelas I enjoy, but the curling up with you in bed and watching them.” Seth said with an impish sort of grin.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, I see how it is. You’re just in it for the sex.” 

Seth nodded his head, “No shame in that.” 

“None at all,” Kate looked down at her cereal. Well, there would be shame in it if it was  _ just _ the sex he was in it for. But, it wasn’t like he couldn’t get it anywhere else if he really wanted to. He’d stuck with  _ her _ and her alone and she had a feeling that wasn’t really the norm for him. Still, they’d been through alot and it didn’t necessarily mean  _ anything _ . 

“I guess that means you think I’m pretty good.” Kate said, giving him a sideways look as he sipped at his coffee. 

“ _ Oh yeah _ .” Seth squeezed her knee again beneath the table, his brows creasing together. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kate shook her head, wiping at her lips to hide the downward turn they’d taken. “It’s nothing. I didn’t sleep well.” 

“You know you have nothing to worry about in that department. Right?” 

“So you say.” She leaned on her elbow, turning her head to look at him. She refused to act like some clingly little girl. She’d maintained a pretty healthy grasp at the reality of their relationship, but it didn’t  _ help _ that every time he looked at her heart skipped a beat. “I just don’t want you to feel like you  _ have _ to be with me because of everything we’ve been through.” Kate said quietly. 

Seth started to say something but he stopped himself, holding his hand up, “Hold up.” His brows knit together with further confusion. “What the fuck is going on here? Why do you suddenly think I’m just with you out of obligation.” He raked a hand through his hair, blowing out a heavy sigh. 

Kate shrugged her shoulders, standing up abruptly. “It’s stupid. I think I didn’t sleep well or something.” She lied and he knew she was lying, she could see it in the brief look of hurt that crossed his face before she turned her back on him. “I’m gonna shower.” 

“ _ Kate _ .” Seth followed her to the door but she stopped his pursuit by closing it in his face. “Are you going to let me in?”

“It’s not like it’s locked.” Kate retorted as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The last few weeks were catching up to her, weren’t they? She was losing her goddamn mind and pulling him along with her. This was an acceptable response to everything right? It wasn’t like she hadn’t just admitted to killing her father before he turned into a goddamn vampire right? 

“I’m not going to just barge in, princess.” Seth called from outside the door. 

Kate rolled her eyes as she pulled her clothes off. “Suit yourself.” She retorted, turning the shower on and stepping inside. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up into the spray, enjoying the feel of the warm water washing over her skin. 

Predictably she heard the door creak as he stepped inside. “Kate, what’s wrong?” He questioned mere seconds before he joined her in the shower. 

She blinked the water out of her eyes as she turned around to face him, her hands going to her hips. “Nothing’s wrong.” She told him, her lips pressed into a thin line. “It’s just stupid.”

“Something  _ must _ be wrong.” Seth reached out and rested his hands over hers at her hips. “You’re acting  _ really _ off today.”

Kate snapped. “I’m not acting off, I’m acting like a  _ teenager _ who is in love with someone she probably shouldn’t be in love with.”

Seth stilled, his eyes widening as he met her gaze. “What?”

“You heard me.” Kate pushed his hands off of her hips. “Last night you when you were asleep you said you loved me.” She told him, narrowing her eyes. “I mean, you didn’t say my name with it, so maybe it wasn’t even me you were thinking about. You can’t blame me for thinking that way either. Because I really don’t know where we are.” She covered her face. 

Seth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. “I wish you would have just talk to me about this.” He kissed her temple and held her tight. “Because I  _ do _ love you, Kate. This is coming from a man who promised himself he wouldn’t go through this shit again. But here I am, in love with you.” 

Kate pulled back, her eyes searching his. “You do? Oh my God, I’ve made a total ass of myself haven’t I?”

Seth chuckled. “I think the right thing to respond to that with is  _ I love you _ , but I’ll let it slide, sweetheart.”

Kate rose up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping herself pressed close to him. Seth guided her back against the wall of the shower, his lips working a little more urgently against hers. 

She groaned, her hand slipping down between them, curling around his cock. She’d grown much more bold with all of  _ that _ . It was funny how something that had always been made out to be this  _ big bad naughty thing _ ended up coming to her so naturally. There was nothing wrong with wanting someone, despite what she’d been taught. 

Seth scraped his teeth over her bottom lip as she started to pump her fist along his length. “ _ Kate _ .” He hissed out, his hips rocking in time with her hand. His face in moments like that were enough to make her tremble with want. He always got this almost feral look in his eyes, pure rapture on his features. 

Kate gasped as he jerked her hand away and hauled her upwards in one fluid motion, keeping her pressed back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing her aching sex right against his rigid cock. “Seth.” She whispered, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she ground against him. He was teasing her. “ _ Please _ .” 

Seth smirked at her, before he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, his hands palming at her breasts while he let her grind against him for some kind of relief. There was something even more sinful about being with him when they went at it like this - without protection. It was probably stupid of her to enjoy it so much, there was an added risk to enjoying having nothing separating them. She’d gotten birth control from a tiny hole-in-the-wall clinic, she tried not to doubt it. As it was she thought way too much, but one of them had to. 

Those thoughts slipped out of her mind as Seth slid into her. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she clung to him for support. His lips were back on hers again, swallowing up the cry that threatened to leave her as he started to move. 

He started slowly, rocking into her slightly, before he started to slam into her. Kate’s tongue tangled with his, before she broke away to whisper those three little words, again and again in time with his thrusts. It felt so good to finally say them, freely, without fear of it being shot down. It made everything that happened worth it, a little. 

Seth snaked his hand down between them, his thumb rubbing tight circles over her clit, pushing her that much closer to the edge. She cried out, pressing back against the wall to drive herself down onto him with every thrust of his hips. She fell over the edge with a hiss of his name, her inner muscles clenching tightly around him, and he pulled out of her right at the last second, his seed spilling over her stomach. 

Kate pressed her face into the crook of her neck with a breathless laugh, her fingers playing through his wet hair. “We should get all weird and say _ I love you _ more often.” She teased and Seth grunted in response. “Oh, are you a caveman now?” 

“Very funny.” Seth mumbled against her shoulder as he helped her ease her legs down from his waist. “Are we better now?”

Kate made a face. “You better watch yourself.” She taunted him, poking him in the chest. “Or I might think you said it just to get me to act normal again.” She stuck out her bottom lip. 

Seth kissed away her pout. “I’m not that clever, sweetheart.” He winked at her, before turning to face the water’s spray. “Besides, I needed a shower and I didn’t know how long you’d take.”

“You’re the worst!” Kate laughed, wrapping her arms around him from behind, pressing her cheek against his wet back. “It’s a good thing I just so happen to love you.” She’d probably drive him crazy with it now, but she doubted he minded. 

* * *

Kate expected her birthday to suck. Ranger Gonzalez almost caught up to them two days before it and the day before it a heist went  _ really _ wrong and she almost got killed. Seth was on edge. He got this look in his eyes every time he looked in the rearview mirror and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

Despite everything they’d been through, she half expected to wake up on her birthday and find him gone. He had to regret dragging her into this mess. It weighed on his expression whenever he didn’t know she was watching him. She tried to assure him that she didn’t care, but there was no easy way to start that conversation without making him admit that he regretted getting involved with her just a little. 

Needless to say, she didn’t expect to wake up on her eighteenth birthday to Seth’s head between her thighs. He had skills, she’d give him that. She’d always claimed to be a light sleeper, but he’d somehow managed to get her sleep shorts and underwear off without waking her up. 

Kate slipped her hand beneath the covers to wind through his hair as he lapped at her folds. It was  _ torture _ because he was taking his sweet time with her. He was barely giving any attention to her clit and it seemed to throb in anticipation of the contact. She moaned softly, her back arching up off the bed. What a way to wake up. 

Seth’s fingers joined the mix, pressing one and then two fingers into her as his tongue finally circled her clit. It was enough to make the fire in her stomach burn at a delirious point. He curved his fingers just right, hitting that spot within her that made her clench around his fingers already. 

“ _ Seth _ !” Kate gasped, tugging at his hair a little harder as he started sucking at her clit, pushing her that much closer to the edge. It never took him long to get her there. She cried out unabashedly as she came, pressing her feet into the mattress as she rocked against his mouth until he’d drawn every little shudder of pleasure from her. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Seth drawled out as he moved up the bed to lay down beside her. 

Kate blushed hotly as she rolled over to face him, leaning in and kissing him, not even caring that she could taste herself on his lips. “Thank you.” She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. “That was incredible, as always.” 

Seth threw his arm around her lazily. “I thought I’d make it up to you. These last few days have been stressful…” He frowned a little, but he quickly hid it away. “I wanted to make it up to you.” 

Kate scrunched up her nose. “You know how you can make it up to me tonight.” She reminded him with a sing-song voice, her lips curving upwards into a sneaky little smirk.

Seth groaned, laughing heartily. “I knew you wouldn’t let me forget. I have them, don’t worry. And I’ll turn out all the lights.” 

“My hero.” Kate said dramatically, cupping his cheek and kissing him again.

“So, do you feel older?”

Kate shook her head. “Kinda feel the exact same. I mean, at least I’m not as old as you,  _ old man _ .” She teased, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. 

“ _ Ha ha _ .” Seth rolled his eyes. “I’ll make sure I tell the waiter tonight that it’s my daughter’s eighteenth.” 

Kate’s eyes lit up, amusement written all over her face. “Oh, will you?” She laughed, shaking her head. “What a good  _ daddy _ I have.” 

“You’re never gonna let that go are you?”

“Nope. It brings me  _ immense _ joy.” Kate said matter of factly. 

“It is  _ so _ wrong.” Seth laughed, even as he leaned into kiss her again and again. 

“A little bit hot though.” Kate told him, pressing her palms against his chest as he tried to roll her onto her back. “Oh, no. My birthday, my way.” She informed him, rolling him onto  _ his _ back, straddling him easily. She leaned over to the nightstand grabbing the little foil package to keep it close at hand. 

“Is that how birthdays work?” Seth teased, running his hands under her shirt, before he pulled it off and tossed it aside. 

“It is.” Kate grinned, leaning down to kiss him, sucking at his bottom lip. “I get whatever I want today. And I want you.” 

* * *

“I can’t believe you got me to drink that stuff!” Kate made a disgusted face as she pushed their motel door open. “I never want to drink vodka again.”

Seth laughed, far too proud of himself as he shut the door behind them. “You say that now, but you’ll like it one day. I have it on good authority.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” Kate gave him a look in the pale yellow light of the lamp in the room. “So now you know what I’ll like or not?” She threw a pillow at him. 

“You drank three glasses of that  _ stuff _ you’re making faces over. You weren’t complaining!” He laughed, chucking the pillow back at her. 

“I felt like I had to drink it!” Kate insisted, sticking out her tongue. “You were drinking it and I wanted to try it!”

“Trying it would have been  _ one _ drink from mine. Not three glasses on your own.” Seth gave her a look, kicking his shoes off and flopping onto the bed sideways. “You did that to yourself, sweetheart. You wanted more.” 

“It was peer pressure!” Kate told him as she bounced onto the bed beside him. She felt kinda fuzzy and she hated to admit that she liked it. The vodka hadn’t been  _ small _ glasses, she’d down them like they were water, even though it burned the whole way down. “I felt like I had to drink it.”

Seth gave her a look, “Oh, blame it on me. You could just admit that you wanted to drink it.” 

Kate stuck out her tongue again. “Shut up!” She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it, stifling her laughter. She pulled the pillow away a few seconds later, giving him a look over it. “Are you gonna put it on?”

“Right this second?” 

“It’s dark.” 

“Or we could work up to it!” Seth laughed, pulling the pillow away from her face. “You’re ridiculous.” He stuck his tongue out at her this time. “But God do I love you.” 

Kate giggled, pulling him down to kiss her, “I love  _ you _ .” She played her fingers through his hair. “You better have them for real.” 

“I do!” He ran his hands over her sides, hitting upon her ticklish spots on purpose. 

“Seth!” Kate tried to wiggle her way out of his hold, but he was stronger than her and she was a bit tipsier than he was. “ _ Stop _ !” She gasped, her own fingers seeking out everywhere that made  _ him _ squirm. “Let go and I’ll stop tickling you!”

Seth rolled off of her laughing. “I’m only stopping because you  _ know _ how much I hate being tickled.”

“Because you’re  _ lame _ ?” Kate countered with a cheeky grin, rolling into his side. “I had fun tonight.” She told him after a long moment of silence. “Did you like my dress?”

“I noticed the cherries.” Seth chuckled. 

Kate smirked, running her hands over the dress, smoothing it out over her legs. “I thought you’d like it.” They’d made a joke of what that creep outside the Titty Twister had called her. Well,  _ she _ had started the joke later when they were inside the bar, before hell broke loose. 

“And there she was like double cherry pie.” Seth said, half saying and half singing the lyrics of the song that had been the first one on the radio after they got the hell out of dodge. It had lightened the mood immensely. 

Kate covered her mouth to stifle her giggle. Did eighteen year olds  _ giggle _ ? It wasn’t like Seth minded. “Tonight’s been amazing Seth. You really made me feel special.” She sighed happily. “This week has been crazy and I honestly expected that we’d have to rain check our celebrations.” 

“Ranger Gonzalez  _ could _ still show up at any minute.” Seth reminded her, grimacing. “But I think we lost him last town back. We should be good for at least tonight.” His brows knit together and he sighed, pressing his face into her hair. “I’m still surprised that you’re okay with all of this… from good lil Catholic schoolgirl to criminal accomplice.” 

Kate shrugged. “Deep down I never really fit into that life. I walked the walk and talked the talk, but it was never  _ me _ . I feel like me now.” She buried her face against his chest, breathing him in. “I don’t know where I’d be right now without you.”

“Probably back home in Bethel, celebrating your birthday?” Seth blew out a frustrated sigh. “You’re way more forgiving than I am, sweetheart.” 

Kate pulled back, giving him a look. “Do you blame me for Richie turning into one of those?”

Seth shook his head. “No.” 

“Then I don’t blame you for what happened either.” Kate shifted so she could kiss him. “Quit worrying so much. You’re stuck with me and you’re just going to have to deal with that fact.” She gave him a stern look. “Besides, it’s my birthday and what did I say this morning?”

Seth rolled his eyes. “That the birthday girl gets what she wants?”

“ _ Bingo _ .” Kate kissed him again, winding her fingers through his hair. “And you know what I want right now.” 

“Right now?”

“Right  _ now _ .” 

Seth groaned as he moved to get off the bed, grabbing his duffel bag off the counter and rustling around in it until he produced a box of glow in the dark condoms, just like the ones they’d had to use back at her house. “What are you gonna do for my birthday?”

Kate tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Damn, I had to go and turn eighteen today. I could have worn red heart sunglasses and sucked on lollipops for your birthday.” She wiggled her brows. “I’ll figure something out, old man. I’ll take you to a diner and get you the senior special.” 

Seth rejoined her on the bed and she made fast work of the vest and shirt he’d worn out. She loved that look on him, but her favorite look was when he had  _ nothing _ on. “You’d take me on another daddy-daughter date? I’m flattered princess.” 

“You should be.” Kate teased, leaning up to kiss him with a soft groan as he rolled her onto her back. “You forgot the light.”

“I was waiting till the last minute.”

“Turn off the light.” 

Seth made an exasperated sound as he clambered off the bed to flick the light off before flopping back onto the mattress. “I’m too worn out now, babe. You wore me out getting up and down like that.” 

She arched a brow, shoving him in the side. “Stop sulking!” 

“I’m not sulking. I just… Are regular old condoms not good enough? Why do you want my cock to glow?”

“Because it’s my birthday.” Kate said flatly. “And you could have avoided this if you’d just turned the light off the first couple times.” She narrowed her eyes. “You know it’s funny as hell.” 

Seth relented, laughing a little. “Oh, it’s  _ something _ alright.” He pulled her closer to him, dipping down to kiss her. “You better be glad you’re the only person alive that is going to see my cock glowing green.”

“Sounds like you should get that checked out.” Kate couldn’t resist teasing him, leaning in to kiss him again. “Alright, alright, I’ll be serious now.” She grinned against his lips, her words a little muffled by them. “I’m blaming the vodka.”

“I’m blaming you being ridiculous.” Seth retorted, dragging his lips away from her mouth, brushing them along her jawline. His fingers were tugging the fabric of her dress up her thighs and her underwear down them. 

Kate worked his pants off of him next, tossing them haphazardly off the bed, to the same resting place her underwear ended up. She pulled him down over top of her, kissing him like her life depended upon it. 

Seth groaned against her lips, nudging her legs apart so he could settle in between them. His cock was pressed against her center, teasing them both. She pressed her feet into the mattress to give herself more leverage to grind against him. His mouth trailed down to her neck, sucking at her pulse point as he palmed her breasts. 

She scraped her fingernails down his back, eliciting a groan from him that was exactly what she wanted to hear. She loved knowing that she could pull sounds like that out of him. Especially when she was a bundle of pleasure ridden cries because of him. 

He sat back on his knees, grabbing the little foil wrapper, tearing it open, and rolling the condom on. Kate had to stifle her laughter, because it really  _ did _ glow in the dark. Somehow, she had a feeling laughing at his cock wouldn’t be the right thing to do. 

“Happy?”

“You have no idea.” Kate whispered, pulling him back in for another kiss, her fingers curling around his shaft, leading him back to her center. 

Seth slid into her and her back arched up off the bed. She cried out softly, grabbing at his ass to pull him closer. 

“You feel so fucking good, baby.” Seth hissed out, his lips close to her ear as he slammed into her.

“So do you.” She gasped out, nails biting into his upper arms, where he had his forearms pressed into the mattress beside her. “So, fucking good.”

“I love it when you curse.” He teased, nipping at her earlobe. “It's hot.”

“And because of you.” Seth was a terrible influence and she loved it. “Harder.  _ Please _ .” Kate begged.

Seth was more than happy to oblige, pounding her into the mattress, the sound of their hips slapping together the only sound in the motel room.

Kate let out a whimpery cry as her inner muscles started to clench around him. It was almost too much for her. Every time he slammed into her body tightened around him, willing him to stay right there and then he was drawing out and slamming back in. She shifted her hips, trying to get him to hit that spot and when he did she saw  _ stars _ . 

Seth followed right behind her, thrusting into her until he went rigid as his release crested, drawing to a close with tiny rocks of his hip as he rode them both to the end of their release. 

Kate hummed contently, playing with his hair as he nuzzled her neck. “That was good.” She told him, “ _ Really _ good.”

“You barely even saw the condom, babe.” He remarked with an amused chuckle. 

“It's the thought that counts  _ babe _ .” Kate retorted, “I wanted it and I got it.” She tucked her arms beneath her head, wondering if he could even see her grin in the darkness of the room, even with the neon sign outside shining in. 

“Did I make eighteen memorable?” He questioned, rolling onto the bed beside her. 

“Very. I'll always remember it as the lightsaber cock day.” Kate curled into his side, letting her eyes slip closed. “I love you.” She whispered. 

Seth wrapped his arm around her tightly. “I love you.” 

* * *

It isn’t her birthday anymore. That’s the first thought in her head as she woke up the morning after. Three glasses of vodka wasn’t definitely the  _ wrong _ thing to have done. Kate idly wondered if this  _ the world is spinning but I’m lying still _ sensation is what a hangover is. She frowned as she reached out beneath the covers and didn’t feel Seth. 

She rolled over her, heart finally beating again as she spotted him by the window, peeping through the shades. “Everything okay?” She questioned hesitantly. If they had to up and run again, that was going to be one way to force the hangover right out of her. 

“For the moment.” Seth said, retreating from the window. “Thought I heard Ranger Gonzalez talking to housekeeping. It wasn’t.” He wiped his hand over his brow before he came over to sit on the bed next to her. “We gotta get a move on. I’d like to keep the distance” 

Kate groaned a little as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, leaning against him. “I’m never drinking vodka again.” 

“Hangover?”

“I think so.” Kate rubbed at her eyes. “Though it could also be lack of sleep.” 

Seth chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple. “We didn’t do much of that last night.” He squeezed her knee. “I think we should get breakfast on the way.” 

“Good. I’m in the mood for pancakes.” Kate flopped back on the mattress, stretching her arms out above her head. “What are you in the mood for?”

“This feels like a trick question.” Seth retorted with a pointed sweeping look over her bare body. 

Kate slapped his arm. “It wasn’t a trick question. What sort of  _ food _ are you in the mood for?”

Seth chuckled and rose from the bed, “Pancakes sound pretty good now that you mention it.” He started shoving their shit into their bags. 

Her heart was  _ so _ full because of him. She had never felt this sort of joy in her life and she owed it all to Seth. Sure, she’d  _ lost _ people. She’d lost her father and her brother (though she assumed they’d cross paths again someday) but she had Seth. He treated her like she was the most precious thing he’d ever had in his life. He cared for her better than she could ever imagine. They led a dangerous life, but he protected her. 

There was something old school movie about the way they drove off into the sunrise. You always heard of sunsets, but you never heard of driving off into the sunrise. That said a lot about them. Making their own way in the world, taking the path less traveled. They had each other and that was all that really mattered. 


End file.
